


Game Changer

by babydoll9498



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Arthur Weasley, BAMF Fleur Delacour-Weasley, BAMF Ginny Weasley, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Minerva McGonagall, BAMF Neville Longbottom, BAMF Nymphadora Tonks, BAMF Ron Weasley, Department of Mysteries, F/F, F/M, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, POV Ron Weasley, Redeemed Percy Weasley, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Ron Weasley-centric, Sorry Not Sorry, might end up as harry/ron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydoll9498/pseuds/babydoll9498
Summary: Ron Weasley, attacked by a Brain at the Department of Mysteries, altered not only his Life, Mind, and Magical Core but also the War. AU, non-epilogue compliant. No Pairing yet. Also posted at ffn w/ same name.





	1. Game Changer Prologue: Brains

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**Game Changer Prologue: Brains**

* * *

 

**_"Hey!" said Ron, who had staggered to his feet and was now tottering drunkenly toward Harry, giggling._ **

**_"Hey, Harry, there are brains in here, ha ha ha, isn't that weird, Harry?"_ **

**_"Ron, get out of the way, get down —"_ **

**_But Ron had already pointed his wand at the tank._ **

**_"Honest, Harry, they're brains — look — Accio Brain!"_ **

**_The scene seemed momentarily frozen. Harry, Ginny, and Neville and each of the Death Eaters turned in spite of themselves to watch the top of the tank as a brain burst from the green liquid like a leaping fish. For a moment it seemed suspended in midair, then it soared toward Ron, spinning as it came, and what looked like ribbons of moving images flew from it, unraveling like rolls of film —_ **

**_"Ha ha ha, Harry, look at it —" said Ron, watching it disgorge its gaudy innards. "Harry, come and touch it, bet it's weird —"_ **

**_"RON, NO!"_ **

**_Harry did not know what would happen if Ron touched the tentacles of thought now flying behind the brain, but he was sure it would not be anything good. He darted forward but Ron had already caught the brain in his outstretched hands._ **

**_The moment they made contact with his skin, the tentacles began wrapping themselves around Ron's arms like ropes._ **

**_"Harry, look what's happen — no — no, I don't like it — no, stop — stop —"_ **

**_But the thin ribbons were spinning around Ron's chest now. He tugged and tore at them as the brain was pulled tight against him like an octopus's body._ **

**_"Diffindo!" yelled Harry, trying to sever the feelers wrapping themselves tightly around Ron before his eyes, but they would not break. Ron fell over, still thrashing against his bonds._ **

**_"Harry, it'll suffocate him!" screamed Ginny, immobilized by her broken ankle on the floor — then a jet of red light flew from one of the Death Eater's wands and hit her squarely in the face. She keeled over sideways and lay there unconscious._ **

* * *

 

Ron heard Neville's voice yelling something and some footsteps, fear immobilized him as he finally registered that Ginny had gone quiet. Neville walked over to him and tried something but he would have none of it as he renewed his struggle against the brain as thoughts invade his mind.

"Go! Go and help – I'll be okay! GO NEVILLE!" he bellowed as Neville sprinted somewhere. He hopes its either Ginny or Harry receives Neville's help as one of the tentacles wrapped around his waist, his hips, and his diaphragm.

He screamed in pain as the thoughts flow all over his torso, then he gasp as one tentacle also wrapped around his neck. Ginny's right, the brain will suffocate him as he felt other tentacles wrap around his ankles, legs, and thighs then position his body as if he's being crucified.

Ron let a tear slip through his eye, blood poured from his arms as his sweat intermingles with his wounds. He soundlessly watched as the brain transfigured into a wooden cross and the thin ribbons of images turn a fierce orange he'd seen on tigers in one of his father's muggle encyclopedias.

He watched in fascinated horror as the cross sunk into his chest where his heart would be, then everything went black.

* * *

 

Silver Lining opened his eyes as he heard a familiar scream, a scream of someone being Crucioed. He gripped a wand –

'Wait! Whose wand was this?' he thought as he stood up. He saw three unconscious girls and wandlessly put up a shield over them, pointed the wand he's holding to a girl with bushy hair and recite the incantation of the curse she suffered from after a diagnostic spell then point it to the redhead to fix her ankle.

"RON! WHERE'S HARRY?!" Sirius yelled as he opened the door and strode over to Ron.

'Ron' looked at him as he mumbled follow me before sprinting to the room where he heard the scream. Silver Lining filed that his name is 'Ron' now, mentally listing all the curses and hexes he knew to protect the boys named Neville and Harry ('Wait, Neville and Harry? Do I know them?) as they burst from the door and descended on the Death Eaters.

Silver Lining took Dolohov and MacNair out with a stunning spell enough to induce cardiac arrest when he accurately aimed at their chests. He then found Harry and Neville on the floor just as someone tried to choke on Harry, a  _Petrificus Totalus_  did the trick as he pulled the two boys to the direction of the exit just as Sirius duel another Death Eater.

"Ron! You're alive!" Harry exclaimed. 'Ron' put up a shield around them and smiled at Harry as he nonverbally cast  _Episky_  on Neville. Moody appeared beside them just as 'Ron' is about to reply.

"MOVE POTTER AND DON'T LET THE PHROPECY FALL ON WRONG HANDS!" Moody ordered as he blasted Jugson with his staff.

'Ron' placed a cushioning charm on where Tonks fell as Bellatrix whooped in joy to join into the fray and 'Ron' welcomed her.

"Harry! Neville! Get away from here now or break the bloody prophecy! Let the adults handle this mess!" 'Ron' ordered to the two teens as he sidestepped an  _Avada Kedavra_  just as he aimed at Bellatrix's feet for the floor to become quicksand while Bellatrix taunts him. Bellatrix gave an indignant screech when she was trapped and as he  _Stupefy_  her three times. Wandlessly and nonverbally cutting her shoulder with a cutting curse to damage her wand arm just for survival issues and Harry cursed her with a  _Petrificus Totalus_.

Sirius took a hold of Harry and Neville forcing them to move just as Neville screamed Dumbledore's name. 'Ron' felt almost everyone feel relieved, that they're finally saved as Dumbledore descended down looking like an avenging angel to them.

He saw Moody attempting to revive Tonks just as Dumbledore rounded up the Death Eaters. 'Ron'  _Accioed_  both Moody and Tonks to him, they landed in front of him softly.

"Put up shields on us Sirius and Moody!" he ordered hastily ('Who were they anyway?') as he pocketed his wand and put one hand below Tonks's collarbone and another at her belly as he began to chant and helped Tonks's magic to heal herself. Tonks hastily sat up gasping after 10 seconds of his chanting and he pulled her up to stand.

"Ginny, Hermione, and Luna! Where are they?!" 'Ron' acted panicky, he's a 'teen' after all and one of the girls is his sister. What? He has a sister?

"We don't know! We're hoping you know where." Tonks replied as she hastily pulled her wand out. "And let's get you kids out of here already!"

An image of an infirmary passed through 'Ron's' thoughts as he held Tonks on his left then grabbed Harry on his right and his magic held on the three girls as well as the three men within the shield. He teleported and dumped the people he left with on the vacant beds. A matronly woman shrieked just as 'Ron' put his hands on Harry's chest and forehead where he can feel something dark.

**_Requiem aeternam dona eis_ **

**_Dies irae, dies illa_ **

**_Solvet saeclum in favilla,_ **

**_Teste David cum Sibylla._ **

**_Quantus tremor est futurus,_ **

**_Quando judex est venturus,_ **

**_Cuncta stricte discussurus!_ **

Silver Lining wished he never had to sing that song again (he does not have a choice he has to sing it twelve times for the ritual to take effect but wished that a Horcrux would never be created again), that Damned Man… Hoping for immortality, split his soul… the secret spread like the plague, the Damned Man desperately sought those things. Horcruxes… he succeeded in helping the Damned Man contain the secret and mend the broken souls along with the Coven and have a Treaty with the Unspeakables about this particular case as the Damned Man regrets his act.

Silver Lining now knew the reason why he is here after 333 years of his death. What? How does he know it is 333 years after his death? The Treaty has been broken, he sacrificed his Magical Core along with his Brain to the Unspeakables in order to protect the Treaty and the Secret.

Harry's finally asleep as 'Ron' finally felt the weighing exhaustion his new body has felt. He withdrew his hands after the orange glow diminished, feeling accomplished he can still do the complicated ritual of isolating the Dark Soul apart from the boy's soul. Having another layer of protection along with his mother's Sacrificial Protection Ritual will protect the boy as 'Ron' collapsed into unknown arms.


	2. Game Changer Chapter 1: Silver Lining

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

**Chapter 1: Silver Lining**

* * *

 

Silver Lining, synonymous to Hope.

Silver Lining, a rope to pull you through the Dark Times of Immortality.

Silver Lining, a Coven of Witches and Wizards who gave their Blood, Sweat, and Tears for the Secret.

Silver Lining, a Game Changer on the Presence of Trapped Souls.

Silver Lining, a Weapon of the Unspeakables.

Silver Lining, Assassins of Horcruxes.

* * *

 

Angelico Salazar Rowan Hugo Gideon Prewett y Cruzada is a Pureblood.

He was one of the First Generation Hogwarts student, a model Slytherin on his 1st year as he hates muggles and help Muggleborns turn into Newbloods. Then on 3rd year he became a Ravenclaw after requesting a resorting, driven by curiosity on how different could people be and sudden ambition to be the first Hogwarts student to be a student of all the Four Houses. Broke off his studious and rebellious ways of being a prankster to turn a new leaf, entered Hufflepuff on his 5th year where he established Silver Lining only with 6 friends.

Finally graduated as a Gryffindor when he gets resorted on his 7th year, braves on the Prejudiced Wizarding Europa to cleanse Muggleborns turning them into Newbloods in order to protect them becoming another Horcrux sacrifice.

Died ten years later, where the Founders mourned him and caused Slytherin to only take children from magical families due to bitterness and hurt when most of his Newbloods turned dead, attending funeral after funeral while some he had to bury himself. Burned at the stake from the wood where a Druid once lived and murdered, contaminating his Magic allowing the Duke of the Muggles condemn him of consorting with a male demon. The Cruzada Family ended on the male side.

The Founder of Silver Lining invoked Nature's Magic, the Legacy started.

* * *

 

Saoirse Rose Hela Guinievera Angel Malfoy nee Prewett is a Halfblood.

The first witch to take Silver Lining's mantle when her mother gave her cousin's ring, the ring of what's left of her Godfather's ashes after her sorting to Slytherin.

As a Prewett she ignored the inferior muggles but accepted the muggleborns, as a Malfoy she founded the Unspeakables. A Coven of Witches bent on purging the Wizarding Britannia on the aftermath of Trapped Souls.

Died of sacrifice to cleanse her son possessed by a wraith who had a Horcrux.

Her 6 Coven Sisters buried her body but honored her wish of having her Brain preserved, one of them developed a potion to 'revive' the Brain and it worked. Another of her Coven Sister took the penname Godelot, wrote  _Magick Moste Evile_  as a misguide and warning for the Legacy.

* * *

 

Regina Historia Penelope Greengrass is a Newblood turned Pureblood when the Council accepted Newbloods to be cleansed enough to belong with the Purebloods.

It is a necessity as Wizards and Witches alike can feel Death everywhere as the Black Plague affects the muggles. Some Wizards and Witches decides to help, they also fell ill despite numerous precautions.

However, a peculiar incident keeps on happening, for every Witch and Wizard that die a Unicorn is murdered and its carcass dragged to reach the edge of the village of Wizarding communities. The carcasses of the Unicorns are always dry as if someone drank them dry as would a vampire to a human.

The Legacy which is approved by Nature, chose Regina to be her champion. Travelling all over Eurasia with her 6 friends, they managed to complete their mission for four years. Triumphant on banishing the after effects of Dark Magic caused by the Horcruxes of the past undated, they return to London and built their base around The Veil in which Nature's last request is to guard it along with 7 Brains.

One of her Coven Brothers wrote Secrets of the Darkest Art under the penname Owle Bullock for the Legacy, all of them agreed and proceed to hide it at the Come and Go Room at Hogwarts when they attended their reunion.

Died peacefully in her sleep at the age of 300, lived a fulfilled life for a Ravenclaw surrounded by information and leaving the world just as the Three Hundred and Thirty Five Years' War of the Muggles happened.

* * *

 

Hector Gregory Avery is a Halfblood.

It is the somewhere of the war for the muggles but he kept on living peacefully as a Hufflepuff. Sometimes he wish he can do something risky in his life or perhaps help protect muggles from Dark Wizards and Witches enjoying the chaos.

He graduated and went to London, joined a Council of Witches and Wizards forging a new path. Sure they have the Statue of Secrecy but they need Order, thus four Ministry of Magic is born across the United Kingdom.

Hector is seen as a member of the jury at morning, an Unspeakable at the afternoon, an occupation named after the infamous Coven of Witches. His 6 trusted employees are the full-time Unspeakables and he's their head. Slowly, their Department grew and they hired more people but Hector and the Original Six knew the true reason why the Veil and the Brains exist.

Hector improved the potion, allowing the Brains to not only contain their thoughts immaculately but also allowing some of their Magical Cores be imprinted. Throughout this process, the potion become potent and the Legacy mingled with it.

Died due to fulfilling suicide, Hector drowned himself at the potion of the Brain Room. His slow death and struggle made his sweat and cry out as his blood pours out of him, hours later a new Brain joined and no body is found. The next day there is an 'accident' at the Brain Room, no one talked about it. Not even if 6 new Brains appeared and the newly appointed Superiors looked on blankly, things inside the Department of Mysteries after all… are Unspeakables.

* * *

 

Ronald Billius Weasley is a Pureblood.

The fifth year Gryffindor followed his best mate to the Department of Mysteries in order to save Sirius. He entered as a boy…

He exited as a Silver Lining…

He also hasn't woke up yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This chapter is only a filler and I hope you guys like it!


	3. Game Changer Chapter 2: Midsummer's Inheritance

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Game Changer Chapter 2: Midsummer's Inheritance**

* * *

 

Ron knew he's unconscious and his Magic keeps him that way, kind of like a magical comatose to replenish whatever is done to him back at the Department of Mysteries. After all the only logical thing to happen if he's in reality is to wake up in the Hospital Wing.

But 'here' is at the foot of a mountain, he wears an orange fur cloak with stripes. He later realizes it is Tiger skin, why Magic cloaked it to him will come later, he knows Magic cares for their children. For now he feels blessed that Magic gifted him something so magnificent, he loves the way it feels on his skin as it is his only clothing wherever 'here' is.

His eyes immediately assess how high is the mountain's top and what adventure awaits along with its dangers.

Ron feels calm though, he is a Wizard after all. Having Magic all around him is his Soul's home. He watched warily as a White Stag walks toward him with a dignified air from behind the Great Oak.

_"In many of the legends of King Arthur, the White Stag is elusive and hard to catch. It is the pursuit of the beast that represents humanity's spiritual quest, always searching for something just out of reach. Its entrance or discovery is often the stimulus for his knights to begin a high and noble quest."_ Percy's voice drifted in his head, the memory of his brother telling him Merlin's history to put him to sleep made him relax. Besides, the White Stag looks a lot like Harry's Patronus except a thousand more dazzling with golden antlers, golden eyes, golden crown around its neck, and golden hooves.

Magic told him to ride the White Stag, he rode on its back. Magic's voice is the epitome of balanced tones and pitches, it is not one voice but many, speaking as One. And it spoke from its core within him, he feels like he could cry. Magic overwhelms him, awakening something raw and strengthening in their bond he feels he could do everything.

It took him some minutes to get on the White Stag's back as he needs to compose himself, he feels this is not the place to lose himself and join Magic to be connected with everyone and everything.

He needs to go to the top.

* * *

 

Throughout the journey, Ron hums under his breath as thoughts storm in his head.

_Did I bloody die? Really? Just like that? Taken by a bloody brain that fucking hurts and suffocates?_

_Where's Ginny? Harry, Mione, Luna and Nev? Are they safe? Are they here too? Please don't. I'll be fine if I'm the first to go as long as they're safe and will live, I won't fucking bloody forgive myself for damning myself and them due to my blastedfuckingbloodydamningidioticbastardmoronicwillieverhaveabrainthatfunctionswellinabattle STUPIDITY!_

_Okay, okay, stop, stop and bloody calm down. Act normal… as normal you can be in this situation._

_Where are we and why do I feel I need to go to the top? Where does this magnificent stag get its fur to be brushed? It's really soft and silky and making me uncomfortable. As if mom put a warming charm on silk diapers and put it on me._

_Okay! Stop it already! What if the stag is a mind reader?! Oh gosh please do not be a mind reader, I wouldn't mind jumping off a cliff and I don't want you to stab me with your antlers._

_Clear your thoughts, clear your thoughts, cle- oh is that an apple?_

_Am I even hungry?_

_Nah._

_Well that's a first in 10 years._

_This is really unbelievable, what if I'm only making all of this up? But the voice is Magic._

_Maybe I should do a 50/50, this dream is a half-truth and half-lie._

_Yeah that might work, half can let me still remain in the norms of the Wizarding World while another half would be enough to land me in St. Mungo's._

_Do I need to wake up? Do I even want to wake up when my curiosity's killing me? Will it be worth it?_

_And why am I naked underneath? Why is my skin the same? The tentacles should have scarred as they're deep and painful._

_Why did that brain transformed into a wooden cross? Why the bloody hell it sinks on my chest? Do I need surgery or is that the finishing move?_

_What if I'm an inferi due to that?! What if someone whose brain killed me possessed my body?! My FAMILY?!_

_WHY- HOW- WHAT ARE BRAINS EVEN DOING IN THERE FLOATING LIKE PET JELLYFISHES?_

Ron forced himself to take deep breaths, the cold air helped him calm down. The White Stag lowers itself to the lay on the ground where the grass is soft and flowers made the air smell sweet, he slid off and sat beside the Stag.

As if sensing his distress, the White Stag carefully nibbles and licks on Ron's neck and shoulders. Ron chuckles but let the stag do its deer thing, he knows this is how they show affection to either their young or herd member. He played at the woods around the Burrow and a herd lives far from them but sometimes gets near, whenever Charlie goes home they visit them and surprisingly they always end up sitting or lying down getting groomed.

Charlie would pull Ginny away from their mom sometimes then search for him outside the garden. Percy would come down and join him as they wait for Charlie and Ginny excusing himself to take a break from his books for a walk, Bill would later join them with the twins by his sides and they would walk to where the herd is. Always approaching the herd carefully, they would play with them from midday and before sunset. They were always home before dinner, chatting about the herd, a tradition broken when Bill moved to work on Egypt as their mother refuses to let them go anymore. Sometimes, their father would lead them to the herd and he would stay in the shadows as they play and interact with the herd.

The White Stag rested its head on Ron's shoulders as he loses himself to childhood memories. Both of them pretended that Ron did not cry his heart out, burying his face on the White Stag's neck and hugging around its neck, before they got up again to resume their journey.

Halfway up the mountain, Ron noticed people with creatures also going to the top but they're far from his trail. He decided to keep his mouth shut, the silence felt to serene and sacred to break. Besides, all of them are going to the same place anyway.

He wonders if they're going to Heaven or to the Other Realm, if he will pass through the Veil that separates the Living and the Dead. The embodiment he had seen with Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Luna and Neville at the Department of Mysteries.

_'Don't be afraid my child.'_

Ron breathed deeply and looked forward.

He did not think of anything for the rest of the way, just continue to run his hands on the sides of the White Stag's neck for comfort and distraction.

* * *

 

Soon the trails grew closer, all reaching the same conclusion.

Neither of the travelers speak.

They arrived to see a huge bonfire touching the sky and burns brightly. The mountain is really high and clouds float with them but now they form around them as if to enclose them. The sun shines on them, casting an ethereal glow all around.

They stand around the clearing forming a circle, they do not move but their eyes dart around. Twenty-eight people with different creatures beside or riding them, all of them has an indigo cloth underneath their cloak tied in different ways. All except a boy as he discreetly wraps his cloak on his lap.

There is a youthful man in his late twenties encased inside the flames, leaning on his back at a pole that looks like a burning post. He wears a cloak of White Tiger skin and an indigo robe, a 24 feet Saltwater Crocodile lay circling on his feet.

Auroras began to sprout from the top of the pole, each strands are multicolored but have a distinct glow. They float through the air like ribbons, each strand reaching out to the people making up the Circle. A lone ribbon floated downwards to the man inside the bonfire and as if it is the key to unlock the cage, the man enthusiastically grabbed for it and dashed to join everyone forming the Circle, taking his place on the gap. The crocodile crawls to join his companion.

Music filled the air, the beating of drums guide the rhythm of everyone's heartbeat and the fiddle sings. Every people who rode on their creature get down to join the others on the ground.

A beat passed, everybody turned left and began the Circling. Their feet keep up with the beat, then their arms started swaying, soon all of them are dancing as the ribbons weave themselves.

The fire morphed into a Phoenix and began singing in tandem with the music. The people laugh with one another, no one knows who started it but they don't care as they're having fun.

The first plaiting is complete and they unwind the ribbons after admiring them, every color and ever hue weaved in a swirling pattern started unravelling. With each unravel, the dancers lost all of their restraint.

By the time they were back at the start, some stepped forward and some remained. The dance started again as one group circled and danced clockwise while the other danced the opposite.

Laughter and Magic affected the place, the ribbons weave themselves into a pattern, and every strand represents their person.

The Grand Chain is made when the ribbons ended, the people knotted their ends and as they step back the Phoenix swooped down from flying in circles above to once again, light up their bonfire to protect them from the cold and darkness. The moon now shining in her full glory.

Everyone held hands, still in a circle.

Everyone held their breath when the fire died and darkness prevailed as the moon become anew.

Everyone drew warmth from one another, keeping the fire alive inside.

And as one they spoke:

**_ "Silver Lining, synonymous to Hope. _ **

**_ Silver Lining, a rope to pull you through the Dark Times of Immortality. _ **

**_ Silver Lining, a Coven of Witches and Wizards who gave their Blood, Sweat, and Tears for the Secret. _ **

**_ Silver Lining, a Game Changer on the Presence of Trapped Souls. _ **

**_ Silver Lining, a Weapon of the Unspeakables. _ **

**_ Silver Lining, Assassins of Horcruxes." _ **

They looked at the center of their Circle.

A silver rope hang from the skies.

* * *

 

Ron found himself walking to the silver rope, feeling like it belongs to him and only him.

He touched the rope and things happened.

He found himself dying again, tied to the post and burning alive.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: I solemnly swear I do not like killing off Ron again and again, it just happens these deaths are symbolic and will be crucial to the plot. For those who read, subscribed, kudos, and bookmarked I thank you very much! I'm having trouble with my tempo so I will try to slow burn this fanfic, juggle re-reading the books, and my school work. I have so much fun with this chapter and I will edit this if I have time but for now I'm satisfied.
> 
> I incorporated some Pagan customs, feel free to correct me if I ever misuse them. Basically it is Midsummer or Litha, the Great Oak King, Casting a Circle, and Maypole Dancing. The White Stag is from the Arthurian Legends (at least legends for the muggles, history for the wizarding world).


	4. Game Changer Chapter 3: 12 Days

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**Game Changer Chapter 3: 12 Days**

* * *

 

It's been a long day for Arthur Weasley. He had a busy day at the Ministry, then he went home and have a delicious dinner with Molly, they were in bed but an emergency in the Ministry called him back.

He never expected to see the Dark Lord last night, he also went to find Percy in a shocked state, he apparated the both of them to the Burrow. He left his son in his wife's loving care after explaining what happened and that he's needed at Hogwarts by Dumbledore, he knew Molly wanted to go with him when he mentioned Ron and Ginny but they both knew she needed to give Percy an emotional first aid first.

He found his children sleeping, at first he rushed to Ron's bed and grasped his hand. He released a sigh of relief that his son's pulse is strong and he's still warm and he's still alive. Thank Divine.

He pressed a kiss on his son's forehead before going to Ginny who woke up, embracing her gently but firmly. His youngest son and daughter are safe now, his daughter's apologies fell on deaf ears but her tears are immediately wiped away. Arthur whispered assurances that they're forgiven and he's glad that they were alive. He then reached Harry whose being comforted by Sirius, he also hugged his pseudo-son and said he's also glad he's safe so he shouldn't blame himself as everybody do make mistakes, The-Boy-Who-Lived included. Hermione also woke up and he also hugged her despite her embarrassed attempts to apologize, he also comforted her that they're forgiven and it will be okay. He checked up on Neville Longbottom being fussed by Augusta Longbottom, he tried to apologize for not saving Ron and told him Ron saved himself but he fell silent and grateful when Arthur hugged him. He also walked to Luna and Xenophilius Lovegood, Luna opened her arms after apologizing and both adults hugged her in a three-way hug. He came back to Ron, praying he'll wake up and Ginny joined him. He'll talk to Moody later, his children are more important.

Soon, Dumbledore entered the room with Molly, Bill, and Percy in tow. Neville, Luna, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry are awake and began to tell their stories.

He wanted to protect the kids when they told that they were surrounded by Death Eaters, he wanted to hurt specifically the Death Eaters who confounded Ron and broke Ginny's ankle (especially Lucius Malfoy), he felt dread when Ron summoned the brain then it suffocated him and proud that he can save himself, he felt grateful that Ginny only get stunned, and he felt shocked at Ron's actions at the Death Chamber. His mind became even more jumbled when the adults took over and told them what happened between Harry and Ron at the infirmary before Ron collapsed, he numbly knew the song as a containment ritual for someone possessed. He knew the song because his older brother works at St. Mungo's who dealt with possessed victims, his brother now masquerades as a muggle exorcist priest when after the war he found it as his true calling and found out muggles are more susceptible to be possessed so off he goes. That song are for the people who have a Dark Soul attached to them for a long time, he can't help but shudder that You-Know-Who and Harry's connection are deeper than he thought.

Madam Pomfrey said that this action caused Ron to induce a self-inflicted magical coma that the only thing they needed to do is wait and watch Ron's magical core. Right now it is unstable and Madam Pomfrey theorized that whatever the brain did it might cause Ron's magical core to mature earlier.

The gravity that he might lose his son became unbearable when he looked at the other children.

Ginny, Luna, and Harry are completely healed but will still stay for observations at the infirmary.

Neville and Hermione only needed Nerve Repairing Potion and Pain Relieving Potion for the Cruciatus (Neville) and an unidentified whip-like spell and will also stay for observation.

Ron needed to stay for how long in a coma, aided with Nourishment Potions and Magical Core Development Device (MCDD). A hybrid of the Muggle Heart Monitor and enchantments on supervising the development of the magical core from an American Healer. It's really effective that MACUSA supervises its production as they provide it for the Wizarding Schools and Hospitals all over the world. Magical Cores are important in the Magical World as it is what separates them from Muggles to continue to practice Magic and possess the Gift.

He already lost a son, he's not ready or even prepared when the idea that Ron might die hit him. Draining of a Magical Core is lethal as well as tampering with it, Magical Core being unstable is a one way ticket to either Magical Maturity or being an Obscurus. If Ron turned into an Obscurus it is either he kill himself and other people surrounding him with his Magic or he gets killed by others.

An Obscurus is developed under very specific conditions: trauma associated with the use of magic, internalized hatred of one's own magic and a conscious attempt to suppress it. In this case Ron possibly have trauma and that brain that attacked him is doing things with magic.

He clearly remembers the day his third son died, the Death Eaters attacked Diagon Alley. His father in-law Pierce Prewett died protecting Molly, Molly caught him as he falls from a Sectumsempra and slipped badly resulting in their third son, Ignatius Percival "Iñigo" Weasley, miscarriage. He just came back from Aunt Muriel's to bring Bill and Charlie to safety, thankfully Fabian and Gideon were there and the three of them worked together to get Molly and Pierce to St. Mungo's.

Pierce died two days later, surrounded by family and saying farewell. His departing words to them is that he'll look after their son for them and that he's proud of them. After that incident it took a year before they tried again and a year later Percival Ignatius "Percy" Weasley is born and the rest is history.

He knew he shouldn't cry.

He shouldn't cry because his family needs him more than ever.

They just got Percy back, he never wanted Ron to go.

Next thing Arthur Weasley knows is that he's kneeling beside Ron's bed, clutching his hand as heart-breaking sobs wracks through his body and he screams his refusal for Ron to follow Iñigo before darkness consumed him.

* * *

 

As Ginny lies beside Ron she faithfully watches her brother's chest rise and fall.

She lays there even if she's free to go back to her dorm.

She can't go there, not right now.

Not when she saw her father break down, desperately holding on Ron's hand as if it's his anchor.

Not when she saw her mother desperately try to calm him down while falling apart herself.

Not when Bill also cried and held Ron's other hand as he chokes on his explanation about their miscarried 7 month old brother, Ignatius Percival "Iñigo" Weasley after their Dad is stunned.

Not when Percy tried to hide his tears as he hug both Bill and her in his attempt to comfort them.

Not when she reacted and stunned her own father just to not see him break down. The moment she did that she regretted it but nobody enervated her father. Molly only levitated him to another bed, made sure he's comfortable, and wailed as she holds her husband's and Ron's hand while Augusta Longbottom comforts her. The elder woman also knew the pain of miscarriage herself.

If there is someone who knows what Ron's going through it is her.

She narrowly escaped death back when Tom possessed her and steadily drains her life and magic.

She hopes that her family would never have been near death but with the war looming it will be impossible.

She just hopes she will help Ron through the summer just as he helped her through her depression after that incident in her first year.

That thought is much better than throwing a flower down his casket on a sunny day and wearing black.

* * *

 

If there is one thing Hermione would do, it is getting out of the infirmary and heading for the restricted section if she could not find anything useful at the non-restricted section about magical cores.

But first she needs to be with Harry as he draws his wand faster than Malfoy.

"Potter!"

Hermione hurried to be beside Harry.

"Professor Snape, it is not what-" she tried to say as Snape cut her off.

"Do not interrupt Granger, now what are you doing Potter?" Snape asked coldly.

"I'm trying to decide what curse to use on Malfoy, sir."

"Harry!"

Professor Snape stared at them.

"Put that wand away at once. Ten points from Gryff-" Professor Snape looked toward the giant hourglasses on the walls and gave a sneering smile.

"Ah. I see there are no longer any points left in the Gryffindor hourglass to take away. In that case, Potter, we will simply have to-"

"Add some more?"

Hermione's mood brightened at Professor McGonagall's voice. She had just stumped up the stone steps into the castle.

"Professor McGonagall!" said Snape striding forward. "Out of St. Mungo's, I see!"

"Yes Professor Snape," said Professor McGonagall, shrugging off her traveling cloak, "I'm quite as good as new. You two – Crabbe – Goyle –"

She beckoned them forward imperiously and they came, shuffling their large feet and looking awkward.

"Here," said Professor McGonagall, thrusting her carpetbag into Crabbe's chest and her cloak into Goyle's, "take these up to my office for me."

They turned and stumped away up the marble staircase.

"Right then," said Professor McGonagall, looking up at the hourglasses on the wall, "well, I think Potter and his friends ought to have fifty points apiece for alerting the world to the return of You-Know-Who! What say you, Professor Snape?"

"What?" snapped Snape, though Harry knew he had heard perfectly well. "Oh — well — I suppose …"

"So that's fifty each for Potter, Miss Weasley, Longbottom, and Miss Granger. A hundred points for Mister Weasley for alerting the world of You-Know-Who and his actions to save Potter, Miss Weasley, Longbottom, Granger, Lovegood, Mad-eye Moody, and Tonks despite questionable odds." said Professor McGonagall, and a shower of rubies fell down into the bottom bulb of Gryffindor's hourglass as she spoke.

"Oh — and fifty for Miss Lovegood, I suppose," she added, and a number of sapphires fell into Ravenclaw's glass. "Now, you wanted to take ten from Mr. Potter, I think, Professor Snape — so there we are..."

A few rubies retreated into the upper bulb, leaving a respectable amount below nevertheless.

"Well, Potter, Miss Granger, Malfoy, I think you ought to be outside on a glorious day like this," Professor McGonagall continued briskly.

Harry put away his wand as he drag Hermione straight through the front doors.

"How are you, Harry?"

"I'm not fine, not when Ron…"

"We'll help him, he will get better. We can find something-"

"In the library."

"It's not your fault you know."

"No it's my fault! How can I be so stupid? It's my idea to go there and almost got everyone killed! And they say that Ron's as good as dead if he did not get better!"

Silence reigned between them despite students who would call Harry's name and/or wave at him. They said nothing to them as they walk to Hagrid's Hut. They had no idea how much they knew of what had happened three days ago, so far they avoided being questioned and preferred it that way.

Hermione vowed to herself she'll turn the library upside down, the brain hurt her friend and it hurts them.

No one gets away with hurting her and her friends.

* * *

 

Harry watches Ron as he took in breath after breath. Lying in bed, his freckles standing out through his pale skin, red hair dull against his pillow... his only comfort that Ron is still alive is his warmth seeping into his skin through their connected hands.

He caused this to Ron. He caused this and he hates himself for it. He's glad Ron's strong enough to not be suffocated by the brain but his life is still in danger.

Even though Ron is in front of him, he misses him.

He already learnt his lesson when Ron would not speak to him back at fourth year on how much Ron means to him and now he's having a crueler remedial course on how much he will miss Ron Weasley.

"When you wake up, Ron. I'll tell you about the prophecy, you need to hear it… please wake up soon. Hermione and I are always at the library hoping to find something, I don't need to go there anymore as I know you will wake up. You'll wake up and tell a joke and still be my friend right? I'll understand if you wake up and do not want me as a friend anymore, just please wake up soon Ron… I'll wait for you even if it hurts that the longer you sleep the longer I miss you…"

Harry just ramble anything to Ron then, trying to distract his mind.

He did not want to think about the prophecy that Dumbledore showed to him, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Luna earlier. Neville's gran, Sirius and Remus, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, then Tonks and Mad-Eye are present too along with an average height masked man in a neutral mauve colored robes bearing the logo of the Department of Mysteries.

Trelawney is the one who prophesized Voldemort's downfall.

People risked their lives for that glass sphere and in the end he is their weapon.

Hermione immediately ranted that Trelawney's a fraud. Arthur, Neville, Luna and Ginny are silent. Augusta looked stricken. Mad-Eye, Tonks, Sirius, Molly and Remus are saying something about how young he is and he did not need the burden and how to protect him and himself.

He also stayed silent but his eyes glued to the lone figure of the Unspeakable.

When the ruckus died down, Dumbledore asked him to forgive his foolishness but he ignored him as he watch the Unspeakable reveal his face.

She introduced herself as Raziel Cruzada, she worked as a liaison between the non-Unspeakables and the Unspeakables themselves. That the Unspeakables will watch over Ron and should the need arise they will help him, that for now all they can offer are financial aid and potions until Ron wakes up.

Harry realized she's wearing wizard robes instead of witch robes and felt himself blush in embarrassment. That and she have a high pitch but gentle voice kind of like wind chimes.

Mr. Weasley asked what the brain did to Ron but Raziel only answered that it is an experiment inside the Thought Room and she could not say anything anymore unless they want to be obliviated after hearing the answer or be bound in an Unbreakable Vow. Mr. Weasley chose the Unbreakable Vow and together they walk to a private room.

Harry wanted to go too, Raziel lectured him shortly about the dangers of an Unbreakable Vow before agreeing that he can go with them. Some also tried to follow but Raziel only said that only Mr. Weasley and him or nothing at all.

When they came back, Mr. Weasley only announced Ron will wake up then nothing more.

He then felt a cold hand land on his shoulder and he jumped.

He looked up and his green eyes met with Arthur's blue ones.

"Trust him."

After Mr. Weasley's cryptic message he left with Mrs. Weasley.

Of course he trusts Ron.

He just don't trust himself anymore as people around him die for him.

* * *

 

Frederick Gideon "Fred" Weasley writes down on his journal that today is the fifth day Ronald Bilius "Ron" Weasley is confined inside the Hospital Wing. And that this is the first time he'd been apart from George Fabian Weasley for 12 hours as he took a day off and went to Hogwarts after breakfast then went home to their shared flat for dinner.

He dropped off some chocolate frogs for the visitors and especially for Ron when he wakes up. He even splurged a little to buy The Adventures of Martin Miggs, The Mad Muggle's latest issue, a comic book Ron's obsessed with seeing how he saves to buy every single issue.

His parents would love to stay with Ron but reality says they need to do their duty. Thus yesterday, Harry volunteered to watch over Ron. Today is his then tomorrow's George, they agreed to split as someone needs to man Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

Seeing Ron laying there and connected the MCDD made him uncomfortable that he's tempted to dangle a fake spider above Ron's face just to make him move and react, not lay there like a heavy rock needed to be moved side to side every four hours for blood circulation.

He settled for stroking his baby brother's hair and holding hands until he needs to leave or eat. No matter how cheesy that sounds he just needs Ron's warmth or else it feels like he's hanging out with a corpse.

Fred goes on to one of his tattered old books on Charms to find out on how he can make a shield sphere against light to moderately harmful jinxes, curses, and hexes.

It might be a long night but he don't care, not when he could not sleep seeing as his baby brother is in danger just as their father is also almost lost to them back in December.

* * *

 

George wonders when Ron is going to wake up.

His baby brother looks half-dead and they're still not doing anything as his magical core is still unstable.

He brought Ron some chocolate frogs and sugar quills as well as a Puffskein. He told Ron he named her Millie and that she's his pet now if he ever need something warm to cuddle as Ron always likes to cuddle. That Hermione brought Crookshanks at his request and already approved of Millie. That he's sorry they used Poofy (Ron's first pet) as an experiment that blew him up and they did not apologized.

George made the bed larger and cuddled with Ron throughout the day, hoping it will not be their last time cuddling.

The only thing that made him brighten up is Umbridge leaving at dinnertime and Peeves chasing her away with McGonagall's walking stick and a sock full of chalk.

George left a kiss on Ron's forehead and went home to their flat, he'll need to finish a project of his before he helps Fred with his experiment on a shield.

* * *

 

Percy took his first day off under the pretense of illness.

Inwardly, he congratulates Fred and George for making Skiving Snackbox as it can also be used by adults who are being spied at work to have an excuse for a sick day or two.

At first he only took Nosebleed Nougat on Monday, Fever Fudge and Puking Pastille on Tuesday, Fever Fudge and Fainting Fancies yesterday then he's allowed two sick days. He suspected it's because he 'accidentally' puked on Minister Fudge's newly bought dress shoes back at Tuesday then dropping a particularly heavy paperweight at the Minister's foot yesterday.

He'll never admit he used the twin's product to get out of work at wandpoint though.

Before he came to the Hospital Wing he went to the Burrow for breakfast and to collect all of Ron's comics.

As soon as he's beside Ron he greeted his baby brother as if he's awake, that those who are in a coma can still hear people, that the family love him very much, that they will be fine so he should wake up soon so they will be better, and that he'll read him some of his comic books just like the old times.

Percy stopped reading when he needs to take a water break and/or bathroom break until dinner.

Throughout the day, he sensed Harry is under his invisibility cloak.

"I know I wrote and said some harsh words against you Harry Potter and I would like to apologize. It would be fine by me if you will accept it or not accept it. I know that my parents want me back but I can't do that. Some people at the Ministry, they spy on me and I also spy on them, I'll sort out my mess and I hope you will take care of Ron. As you already know he's terrified of spiders, keep them away. He also likes to cuddle when he's scared from a nightmare, I'll give you my privilege to cuddle with him even if it pains me to share it. Goodbye Potter, goodnight Ron."

Percy kissed the back of Ron's hand, the hand he'd been holding all day, before walking briskly out of the Hospital Wing and going home to the Burrow.

* * *

 

Charlie flops down on his bed in his pajamas after a long day at the reserve. He looked at the date, Ron and Ginny would be travelling on the Hogwarts Express to go home to the Burrow. At least that is his idyllic scenario but alas, his baby brother is in a coma at the Hospital Wing and Ginny would be the only one going home.

He took his Weasley family picture frame on top of his dresser and allowed himself to be sentimental as he stare at the picture took at Egypt.

When his father is attacked he wanted to floo or portkey immediately to St. Mungo's but Bill assured him that Dad will be okay. So he stayed and managed to gather a small support against the Dark Lord. Good thing that recently, the Ministry themselves announced that Voldemort is back, it made gathering foreign support easier.

He knows Molly would be fretting over everyone and she will cook some food to comfort them. He longed to hug both of his parents and eat his mother's Toad-In-The-Hole. To thank them and protect them.

His eyes flitted to Bill, his partner in crime despite numerous brotherly banter. He trusts Bill to take care of their parents, he would nag Bill to take care of himself.

He's glad that Percy's back and wished him luck on his self-mission to spy on the ones spying on him. His brother maybe a prat but he's a Weasley that is raised right by Arthur and Molly, of course he'll come back home. He's proud of his brother admitting his mistake and fixing up his mess even if he still wants to punch Percy on his stomach for dissing their father.

Fred and George are now successful businessmen, he congratulated them on being alive after they pulled that stunt. He can't help but wonder how different Hogwarts is in his younger siblings' time for them to resort dropping out of school instead of completing their education under Umbridge.

Ron… Ron looks so young. Maybe not as young as Iñigo but still! His baby brother's a fighter, he raised him to be a fighter under play wrestling especially at summers. He would be fine.

Ginny's also a midget. Even if there are some trace of depression in her eyes from the possession but it is battled with her smile slowly reflecting itself in her eyes. At three years old they almost lost her to pneumonia but she recovered after near death.

Why are his baby siblings' always near death? He chuckled that they might have given gray hairs to the family physically around them, especially to their mom!

He'll come back soon, maybe he needs to take up the holiday?

* * *

 

Bill watches as the Unspeakables do some complicated wandwork that leads to Ron responding but not yet waking. He had to bite his tongue as angry red swirls emerges from Ron's arms and his brother whimpers in obvious pain.

After an hour he sensed that they were beginning to panic as they swiftly undress Ron until he's only wearing his boxers. He stayed rooted to the spot as intricate swirls of red, blue, green, and violet appeared on his baby brother's arms, legs, waist, neck, and chest.

Unspeakable Cruzada, who's sitting beside him entertaining him to a game of chess, sprang into action as two others join the nine in their wandwork. She uncovered a glass jar containing a silver potion dumping it all over Ron's body, the scars looked like they're absorbing the potion and they're also turning into silver. One of them levitated Ron and Cruzada continued to dump the potion on his back around his arms, waist, and legs.

When Cruzada is done they laid Ron down on his back again gently, soon the silver swirls twist themselves until they form linking with each other. The ones on Ron's neck shift to the middle forming an intricate choker then covering his shoulders to connect to the ones on his arms. The lone swirly cross on Ron's chest vanish. The ones on his waist lowers down until it's around his hips forming an intricate swirly belt. The ones on his left thigh formed one that reminds Bill something like a wedding garter and his whole leg and top of his foot is littered with swirls like constellations. His right leg looks like he's wearing an intricate knee-length swirly boot except it ends also at the top of his foot. The swirls on his arms looks like he's wearing long sleeves from his shoulder to his wrists.

Bill collapsed back into his plush chair, knocking back the chess set. Cruzada had explained to him earlier that whatever they would do will reveal the damage Ron went through. He couldn't believe that with those amount of scars his brother may as well be as good as dead.

The next thing he knows is Cruzada hitting him with a calming and cheering charm. When he got his distraught thoughts together he saw his brother looking like he's sleeping peacefully. He has some color on his cheeks and there's a healthy glow on his skin unlike his previous greyish color. One of the wizards collapsed in exhaustion and immediately portkeyed to St. Mungo's. One wizard magicked new pajamas on Ron's body.

"William Weasley? Can you hear me now?" Unspeakable Cruzada said to him.

"Y-yeah…"

"As you have seen earlier, the Brain almost crushed Ronald but for some reason they merged."

"What?"

"Do not fear for the Brain will never hurt him mentally, psychologically, and physically anymore. However, there will be instances he will know some things he previously do not know. That, and his magical core is stabilized and fully mature."

"What."

"I assure you that your brother will wake up in three days and please shake this snow globe for a minute when you explain to your family and his friends. It contains our conversation, kind of like how muggles record their voices or songs into vinyl and play them on a recorder but you only need to shake this globe.  _Consigno_."

"I… don't know what to say."

"A thank you to us and an enthusiastic hug for Ron in three days may suffice. Thank you."

"Thank you. All of you. Maybe we can send you guys some fudge as thanks in a week." Bill stated, good manners drilled by Molly Weasley making him automatically speak.

"You're welcome." The Unspeakables chorused and they left, putting their masks back on and leaving Bill to cuddle with Ron.

* * *

 

Molly Weasley, overjoyed with the news Bill shared through the snowball, called on Andromeda Black to help cook for a day so she can be with her youngest son then flooed to McGonagall's office to go to the Hospital Wing.

She cried in relief when he looked like he's sleeping, strokes his hair and tells him news on how they are doing and how much mummy and daddy misses him.

She reminiscent on their childhood focusing on Ron's. On how he's quiet and not that fussy, on how his eyes looks like glistening sapphires as handsome as his dad's, on how he did not speak until he's two years old and can pronounce clearly, on how him and Percy became close during and after Ginny in St. Mungo's due to pneumonia, on how clumsy he is but rarely cries and if he ever did it is only for five seconds then he's calm again, on how caring he is when he would nag Bill to eat with Charlie, on how he learnt responsibility on another being through Poofy (Ron's first pet that is a Puffskein), on how happy he was when Arthur brought him to watch the Cannons, on how Bill taught him chess but Percy's the one who honed him, on Charlie bringing them kids near the deer herd and how happy they were returning home despite smelling like deers, on switching with Ginny to play Princess and Knight, on how he would argue with the twins but sometimes ends up napping sandwiched between them, on how the siblings easily argues and forgives and argue again and made up that greatly amuses her or drives her up the wall.

Molly promised that she'll cook up his favorites when he wakes up and that they'll bake again for old time's sake.

Molly wished that the beautiful silver scars would not give him insecurities but inspire him to live. Besides, they blend well with his freckles.

Molly wondered when did her baby boy grew up.

Molly slept that night, content in Arthur's arms that her baby boy will wake up when she saw his fingers on the hand she's not holding twitch ten times.

* * *

 

Dumbledore watches over Ron after Arthur left. Unspeakable Cruzada talked to him about the boy's condition and he's glad the boy will recover. But there is something that bothered him when the Unspeakable told him that Ron would become sensitive to Dark Magic, which means he'll have a hard time in Grimmauld Place and he might not be there with Harry.

Besides, he does not know how he will react to Harry, if his hunch maybe right that the boy is a horcrux, albeit an unplanned one and recently sealed.

It took some convincing lies and the members of the Order to be silent for now to spin a plausible story for the Ministry to be convinced that yes, Voldemort's back and yes, he captured the Death Eaters. Yes that's all my doing, yes he's waiting at the Department of Mysteries at some o' clock for them.

Harry's nightmares recently revolved around the Department of Mysteries and an awful lot of Ron Weasley judging from Mr. Finnegan's complaints and Mr. Thomas's reprimands spreading like wildfire before they left for the summer at Hogwarts.

Whatever will happen next term will surely help them as Unspeakable Cruzada will be the new Professor of Weaponized Defensive and Warding Magic, an advanced extracurricular class that will be sponsored under the Department of Mysteries.

Whatever happens in the future, he's glad Ron Weasley will wake up because if he's dead Harry Potter will surely be dead whether physically or emotionally.

* * *

 

Unspeakable Cruzada has tears in her eyes at the Weasley family reunion when Ron woke up at 4 o' clock in the afternoon. After Madam Pomfrey checked on him it became chaotic.

Arthur have happy tears in his eyes along with Molly enthusiastically hugging Ron between them.

William took her advice and proceed to hug Ron for two minutes, shooing the others away claiming he needs it for recovery after watching Ron get the scars.

The twins sandwiched Ickle Ronniekins after Bill and proceed to tease him.

Ginevra flung herself to Ron after the twins crying happily.

Charles surprisingly shows up and appears like a bull honing on a red cape when he, as gentle as he can, tackle bear hugged Ron.

Hermione Granger hugged him while sobbing and reciting about the things she read about magical cores and her own conclusions.

Harry Potter's not here.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin also gave him friendly hugs while Nymphadora Tonks accidentally tackled Ron hard as she enthusiastically thanks him for saving her life.

Raziel looked at Sirius, she gave her word and actions to not bring him to the Aurors and listened at his side of the story. If they want to prove his innocence they'll have to catch Peter Pettigrew first. She could not lie to herself that he is her type especially the hair looks-wise, she's tempted to go to Malfoy Manor and snatch the little traitor for a little trial. She chided herself for such petty fantasy just to make him notice her. You-Know-Who residing at Malfoy Manor may just be a rumor at best that some of her colleagues are still verifying but they would not share it.

Mad-Eye Moody only gave him a pat on the shoulder and dumping a new book about Occlumency grunting on Ron that he'll need it. Good thing her supervisor already talked to the Auror, he'll be keeping an eye on Ron but it won't be that intrusive.

She's about to speak but the door opened and Percival Weasley entered the room.

"Oooh, drama." She breathed under her breath.

Percy nervously blurted out that he's sorry, Ron smiled at him and opened his arms exclaiming finally then Percy sprinted to hug him. Molly and Arthur hugged the both of them.

Raziel looked at Molly concernedly, wondering if the matron would die of happiness and if it is possible to die of happiness.

Dumbledore also made his entrance before further drama ensures after Percy and Ron hugged. Let's face it, the twins and Ginny will do something to get back at Percy.

"Lovely afternoon everyone, it's good to see you back with us Mister Ronald Weasley. I'll only have a few announcements, first is that you've been asleep for twelve days. Secondly, the Department of Mysteries decided to extend their service by having Unspeakable Cruzada look over you as your mentor for 5 years as they have not yet known the extent of your interaction with the brain especially when it caused your magical core to mature earlier. You'll only have to consult to her nine times in a month. Thirdly, may I suggest you take the extracurricular subject of Weaponized Defensive and Warding Magic to be taught by Unspeakable Raziel Cruzada? It is the only subject I can allow for her to teach for her to remain in Hogwarts and still be your mentor as I doubt the board would not act very well if they found out her true profession."

Granger raised her hand and Dumbledore nodded to her direction but still keeping his twinkling eyes on Ron.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, I'm sorry but did I heard it right? Weaponized Defensive and Warding Magic? I know it's pretty self-explanatory but we can learn it at Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts right?"

Raziel cleared her throat, looking at the Headmaster who looked back at her then nodded.

"My subject, Weaponized Defensive and Warding Magic, will be different as in muggle terms it would be college or university level. There is a branch of the Pureblood Ancient Magic that uses weapons in time immemorial up to the Renaissance era. It is not taught in Hogwarts since then but considering the Statue of Secrecy is erected at the 17th century it slowly lose its purpose except when you're a field Auror and/or an Unspeakable. Weaponized Defensive and Warding Magic will only be available for students who wished to take the Auror and Unspeakable Profession. They would learn with wooden and blunt weapons first before I can confidently allow them customized weapons which will be rightfully theirs one's they're hired. The warding however, will border on large scale magic that would need teamwork for every ward."

She finishes but Granger still looked like she will have another question fired at her but she held up her hand and glared at the teen then lowering her hand and looking at Ron.

"The Department of Mysteries will provide what you need especially when it is on controlling your magic. I will teach you Occlumency as Auror Moody have asked of me then we'll work on your Apparition as required. After that, if you want, we can work with Potter and Granger on turning into an Animagus." She said with a smirk directed at Ron and he grinned back.

"Thanks." He said after sipping his tea.

"You're welcome, anyways the reason why you'll see me in three weeks at a month is because I'm a werewolf. I hope you don't have a problem with me disappearing at the week of the full moon."

Some jaws slacked around the room while Ron still grinned at her. She smelled her fellow werewolf's wariness and disbelief.

"Don't worry, Professor Remus is a brilliant person despite becoming a werewolf in a full moon."

"Good to know chap."

"But I can't smell you." Remus muttered as he goes nearer to her.

"It's my wolf, she can blend into the surrounding but whenever it pleases her she'll release dominating pheromones smelling a lot like burnt firewood. She's an alpha, yours?"

"Beta. Do you have a pack? How can you work at the Ministry?"

"Yes I had. Sadly, I left them at Sweden. I was born there you see then bitten at fourteen years old by Fenrir Greyback, he left me for dead but I survived thanks to my family and familiar. I can work because the Department of Mysteries hired me for my skills and they can say fuck you to the Ministry whenever they please as they are independent when I showed them my resume and some documents, do you want to work with me? You can also be a liaison but you can also work as a Battle Mage. I bet they'll hire you, I can smell your competence and genuinely through your dewy scent."

"When the Ministry put that law I haven't even tried but thank you for the offer. I'll try too. By the way you smell like spearmint to me, not burnt firewood."

"Do it and I can be your reference so I can pull some strings so you can work with me in mentoring Ron Weasley and Harry Potter along with Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Ginevra Weasley, and Luna Lovegood. I've been haranguing my supervisor for me to counsel them. As they just fought Death Eaters that even some grown adults would need it. Besides our scent varies from werewolf to werewolf depending on our pheromones but it still has our identity."

"That would be great, I like you already. Sure they made a mistake coming there and did some things the adults should've handled but they're just growing into adulthood."

"That's what I'm talking about! They're still so young-"

"If I may interrupt this lovely conversation that Lupin may have a decent job and potential werewolf packmate I would like to have a word with you Unspeakable." Moody drawled.

I nod as I reach into my purse, taking out two cards with my floo address and handing it to Remus and Ron. I announced my farewells and Molly hurriedly gave me 5 trays of fudge for us Unspeakables, I thanked her.

We walked out and headed for the Ministry.

Time to set some plans into action with Moody on how we'll approach Ronald Bilius Weasley into helping us defeat Voldemort through destroying the Horcruxes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Hello everyone! If you will notice in this chapter there are some blanks, it's because I focused more on the characters feelings though I tried having some background scenes. Unspeakable Cruzada is something I did not expect but once I thought about it, she'll be needed for some character development for certain people. Thank you for reading this story! :D


	5. Game Changer Chapter 4: The Locket and The Unexpected Hero

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!**

**Game Changer Chapter 4: The Locket and the Unexpected Hero**

* * *

 

Ron smirks as he watches his striped scars turn back into their original swirling patterns. Salazar Slytherin’s Locket lay broken at his feet, Glan slowly vanishing at his right hand.

Finally, he feels safe for the first time in two days he had set foot in Grimmauld Place.

Ron knew something is wrong with that locket when he felt its pulse back when they were cleaning. Now he knew it was one of the darkest artefacts ever created once Snakey Tommy decided to put his soul in it.

The second he entered Grimmauld Place via floo he sent everyone into panic when he fell like a sack of potatoes and did not get up. The horcrux’s protection is like a Dementor, but it only slowly sucks away positivity and encourage discord.

He woke up after an hour and tried to reassure everyone. The next day he’s hunting the Horcrux, Silver Being sealed Harry’s Horcrux and it knows its signature as a Dark Soul and ever since he gave himself a magical coma he became Silver Being.

Silver Being is a predator, specifically an assassin. Made up of witches and wizards who had fought against villains and some victims that have horcruxes. They hunt down and destroy Horcruxes, also have an arsenal of weapons and knowledge about it. Thanks to that he asked for help from Minerva Belladona Artemis Gaunt (what a mouthful!) to open the locket with Parseltongue when Saoirse suggested it.

He yawned as fatigue slowly consume him, he flops backward and lands on his bed. Drawing the thin blanket around his lanky body, he also grabbed Millie from a corner of the bed where he left her to cuddle with.

* * *

 

Ron woke up to Molly shouting breakfast behind his door and he shouted back for five more minutes then roll over to sleep some more. Millie woke him up 8 minutes later when she’s hungry and started to eat his boogers.

As he stood up, he picked the locket from the floor. Intending to wear it and flaunt it at Kreacher because Angelico told him to. He said he had a hunch that someone will need his help and since Kreacher had it in his master’s drawing room they may get some leads.

He did his morning routine as Pig excitedly flutter around his and Harry’s room, coming back from his hunt. He came down to breakfast wearing the locket over his shirt and carrying Millie. He wished he would sleep through noon but Molly insists on making him get up at 8 to have breakfast before his dad is off to work.

Somebody made a noise and Walburga Black began screeching like a banshee, somebody stunned her just as quickly and closed the curtains on her portrait. He heard Kreacher protesting then and he took the chance to show himself.

Kreacher’s rant stopped when he showed up, the locket visible against his white shirt.

“H-how?” Kreacher croaked after gaping at the locket for a long time.

Ron made a show to look down at the locket he nervously fiddled with when Kreacher only stared at him and the locket.

“I found it near my bed – open and glass broken and not pulsing so I thought. Why not wear it? It’s shiny.”

“Wait?! Not pulsing?! You felt it pulse before?” Unspeakable Cruzada sputtered.

Ron lately realized she’s here for mentoring him and the one who woke up Sirius’s mother.

His mentor is wearing wizard’s robes despite being a witch, she has indigo eyes and shoulder length black hair. She have a stocky build that at first glance she looks like an effeminate male.

“Y-yeah?”

Ron looked at her warily as she looked at him and Kreacher back and forth. She must’ve realized something as she only gestured her hand as if to say continue. Ron only sighed and shrugged, deciding he needed food to function normally at first.

“Morning.” He greeted the others as he took a seat. A few chorused it back.

Unspeakable Cruzada also entered after Kreacher. She sat near Sirius and Remus.

He digs on eggs, toasts, sausages, and hash browns. Millie eats some of Dad's leftovers. He can feel eyes on him but he ignored it after he glanced at Kreacher whose the eyes belong to.

“Congratulations Remus Lupin.” he heard the Unspeakable mutter to Remus. He almost missed hearing it at how soft-spoken she is. Remus only looked at her questioningly along with Sirius.

“You’re hired and we’re a team. We’ll take on research at the Thought Room every Tuesday and Thursday while mentoring Ron every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Today’s also your first day at the job.” she beamed at Remus.

Remus gaped at her like a fish as Sirius loudly cheered at him, soon Tonks is enthusiastically greeting him as the others also followed when they realized Remus is hired and knows the werewolf deserved it.

Ron shook Remus’s hand, grinning and congratulating his coolest professor. Then went back to eating in a good mood.

When he’s finished, Remus and Raziel rose and he followed them to the drawing room after he settled Millie back in his and Harry's room. Kreacher also followed them.

As soon as they get in, the only female in the room put up a locking and silencing charm. She then charmed Kreacher to be stuck in one of the sofa. She knelt in front of him to look at him eye to eye.

“I don’t want to hurt you mister house elf but can you please tell us the history of the locket Ron is wearing at the moment, please?”

Remus looked startled, Ron took out his own wand, Raziel looked like she’s picking Kreacher apart, and Kreacher’s gulping for air. A moment of silence passed then it broke when Kreacher screamed.

“Master Regulus’s locket! Kreacher did wrong! Kreacher failed in his orders! But the bloodtraitor Weasley succeeds! How does bloodtraitor-!”

“TELL ME IT’S HISTORY NOW!!!” Raziel bellowed at Kreacher’s face, the Unspeakable disregarding the elf’s tears.

“Can we please all calm down?” Ron stated, he hates interrogation scenarios as it strongly reminds him of that time Fred and George corner him and forced him to eat an acid pop after interrogating him if he tattled on them. Raziel took two deep breaths as if to blow off steam.

“Okay… you called the locket Master Regulus’s. Tell me why it’s his, please.”

Kreacher then told them that Sirius ran away and how better Regulus is, who idolized the Dark Lord for years. Regulus joined the Death Eaters at the age of 16, that when the Dark Lord required an elf his master volunteered and offered him Kreacher. It is an honor for the both of them to serve the Dark Lord and told Kreacher to come back after he served the Dark Lord to the best of his abilities. The Dark Lord took him to a cave beside the sea and there’s a cavern, in the cavern is a great black lake then a boat, and a basin full of potion that the Dark Lord made him drink. He described how he saw terrible things, how his insides burned, how he cried for his Master Regulus to save him as the Dark Lord laugh until he finished drinking the potion and dropped the locket Ron’s wearing then put some more potion. The Dark Lord sailed away leaving him there, that he needed water and he drank at the lake then dead hands dragged him under the surface but Master Regulus told him to come back so he came back. That Master Regulus is very worried and ordered him to stay hidden and not leave the house, that Regulus looked disturbed in his mind after he found Kreacher one night at his cupboard. He asked Kreacher to take him to the cave, gave Kreacher a locket like the one the Dark Lord had and ordered to switch the lockets once Regulus’s done drinking the potion. Regulus ordered Kreacher to leave and never tell the mistress but to destroy the locket, Kreacher watched as his master was dragged beneath the water.

Kreacher broke down wailing, trying to hurt himself but Raziel’s charm protected him. Ron began fake coughing, a technique Percy taught him that prevents spilling his tears. Remus looked like he’s seeing Kreacher in a new light and ready to bolt out of the door to tell Sirius what really happened to Regulus. Raziel have her head bowed as she wipes away her tears.

“Thank you Kreacher. For telling us despite prying it out of you.” Remus managed to say after they had all calmed down somewhat.

“Take me to where the island inside the cavern is, if Regulus died there he must’ve became an Inferius. I can body bind him and take him here, the Dark Spell would be broken if he’s not near his original ley line where You-Know-Who established it to control Inferi and we’ll have a perfectly preserved Regulus Black corpse ready for burial. It’s the least we can do.” Raziel stated as she stood up from her seat on the floor, getting some things out from her sling bag and sorting on what she would put on its outer pocket. She didn’t dare lift the spell on Kreacher if he still fancies punishing himself.

“Raziel we have to tell Sirius, he has a right to know. We also have to tell the others.”

“Yes but not yet. Let’s not give him a reason to be arrested if Kreacher decides to Apparate at the Ministry as they both hate each other and the others will know later.”

Ron almost breathed a sigh of relief, he’ll have an extended time before he’ll answer some questions about the destruction of said former Horcrux now dangling around his neck.

“I’ll go with you, it’s unwise to be alone these days. Ron please go to your room. If we’re quick we’ll be here at the afternoon and we’ll try on Apparating.” Remus said to him tiredly.

“I’ll go to my room after you tell your plan. It’s partially my fault why you adults will go to a dangerous cave to retrieve Sirius’ brother.”

“From what Kreacher described the potion is, it might be the Drink of Despair as it can only be drained away by drinking. It’s usually used to protect something valuable, meant not to kill but weaken the drinker so something else would finish the job and in this case it’s the Inferi.” Remus started to theorize.

“I have a Replenishing Potion, Hydrating Potion, and two bottles of clean water, maybe the muggle energy drink might also help to get me back to my feet. I’m a she-wolf too so I might not be that affected.”

“But Raziel-“

“Remus, I’ll be fine as I’m an alpha and three years younger than you. Worry about getting the one Regulus made, it might’ve contain some message. He knew he’s going to die and people who’s going to die leave some message. I must confess for a Slytherin he’s kind of sloppy not to have a drink ready after Kreacher’s description of the potion, and to order Kreacher to leave with him and seek Dumbledore.”

“He’s young and desperate Raziel, since Sirius ran away he might’ve felt he’s all alone and he doesn’t want to endanger anybody.”

“So he just threw his life away and died a martyr, I know Remus. But there’s hope for him… I guess he missed it just as many people miss the light in these dark times.”

Ron cleared his throat before speaking.

“Kreacher may disapparate you there, Raziel drink the potion and get the locket then replenish her energy as Remus gets the Regulus’s locket, then have Kreacher apparate you back here but how are you guys getting Regulus especially singling him out after you disturbed the water?”

“Wait for him to surface, then use stun and body bind or incarcerous on him. Accio him and apparate back here while warding off the other Inferi with fire.” Raziel concluded then magicked hers and Remus robes in what would resemble an Auror’s.

“Goodluck.” Ron patted them both on the shoulders and did the same to Kreacher who almost choked.

“If we’re not back in an hour or I send a Patronus, tell Sirius and you’re parents.” Remus called out and he nodded.

As Ron closed the door, he heard Raziel explaining everything to Kreacher again and emphasizing how important he was in his duty to bring Regulus home.

* * *

 

After fifteen minutes inside of his room, Ron walked out and began to pace in front of the drawing room, anxious for the three to get back. He tried calming down by playing chess by himself but it’s boring without kicking someone’s butt in the process. He then decided to cuddle with Millie but soon he's restless and left the Puffskein to her own on his bed to avoid agitating it.

He hated thinking too hard but he can’t help but listen to the others as they throw every scenario and possibilities of what might happen in their shared consciousness. Sure, Ron’s the one in control of his body but the others made clear they’ll be with him forever as he’s one of them. They said they’re in a box which he can freely compartmentalize at the forefront of his mind or at the back of his mind. They’re in-tuned with him and they’ll know his needs so when he needs privacy he has privacy.

But right now they’re being too bloody noisy gits.

As soon as he thought that a hush fell over them, it is then broken by Angelico.

_“I have an undesirable thought to share to thee, I think that thy present Dark Lord also have multiple Horcruxes and I forsee a pattern. He has Master Slytherin’s Locket, it will be possible he got his wretched hands on Mistress Hufflepuff’s Cup and Mistress Ravenclaw’s Diadem. He might have not gotten Master Gryffindor’s Sword as only a true Gryffindor can wield it and he might’ve hated thy House. Through time they might’ve been lost but it’s possible to find them and turn them as they are symbols of power. Tis’ I also suspect he made seven as he’s powerful enough. ”_

Ron shuddered at the thought of such action, seven darkest artefact keeping You-Know-Who alive.

He thought back on Tom Riddle’s Diary which have been destroyed by a Basilisk Fang. The others voiced their agreement that they also destroyed in such fashion before. One down.

When he’s out of his mind and the others work together, adjusting at his body they sealed the Horcrux within Harry to protect him from further getting hurt. It’s either they let Harry ‘die’ by Snakey Tommy’s hands for him to destroy his own doing or Ron learn how to extract Tommy’s soul which will take place in a one week ritual. So… two down for now.

He handled the locket last night, he destroyed it by summoning Glan. A battle hammer axe. Three down.

If the cup and diadem are also turned and later destroyed it will be five down.

When dad is attacked by a snake, Harry said he’s the snake. They have a connection… six down if he also killed the other living Horcrux.

What is the seventh then?

_“A family ring. My family ring is proof one truly is the descendant of Salazar Slytherin.” Minerva Gaunt stated confidently._

Ron felt his lips curl into grim satisfaction.

“Ronnie? Why aren’t you at your lesson?” Charlie asked as he approached Ron.

“Hey Charlie. We’re fine it’s just… duty called. It’s what Raziel called it.”

“Alright, how are you.”

“Better.”

He smiled at Charlie and Charlie grinned back at him and ruffled his hair. Ron felt at ease now but he’s still worrying at the three.

A loud crack followed by a thud made Ron wrench the door open as fast as he could. He saw a wet body of a teenager who might’ve been a couple of years older than him lying at the floor, Raziel gulping down another bottle of water, Remus immediately putting a stasis and quarantine spell on Regulus and Kreacher as the elf produce heart wrenching sobs.

“Bloody hell.” Ron muttered as his tears slipped. He hurriedly wiped them off and distracted himself by transfiguring a sofa into a simple but elegant black coffin. Kreacher’s sobs attracted almost all the people to come to the drawing room.

“Regulus.”

Ron heard Sirius choked whisper, he looked at his best friend’s godfather and he looked like his world is torn apart.

Remus levitated Regulus into the coffin as the others watch in confusion. Despite sobbing, Kreacher magicked Regulus to be dry and presentable and wearing his best wizarding robes. An unbreakable glass is conjured by Raziel as precaution and to allow for an open coffin.

“Sirius, we can explain.” Remus started and soon he’s telling Kreacher’s tale with Ron taking over whenever he choked up.

Raziel sat silently and when Remus finished she took over.

“To the Dark Lord,  
I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more.  
R.A.B.” she drank again from her bottled water.

“This is his last letter.” she then handed the letter to Sirius’s shaking hands.

Everybody stayed silent but wary as Sirius laugh in disbelief that his brother betrayed the Dark Lord.

His brother betrayed the Dark Lord and died for it.

Everyone commonly know the tale of him refusing the Dark Lord’s bidding in an act of cowardice and got killed for it.

But the truth is his brother died as an unexpected hero.

Ron prayed he’ll never have to cry like Sirius.

He prayed he’ll never have to grieve for his dead sibling when the war comes.

At least now Sirius and Kreacher are bonding together at crying their hearts out for Regulus.

Ron hugged his mom who’s crying beside Ginny. His mom kept muttering how young Regulus is and it brought back her memories of her own brothers who died at the first war against You-Know-Who. She hugged them to her and held them for a few minutes before letting them go and attempting to calm Sirius.

Ron decides to go to the kitchen to boil tea.

Moody sits at the table nursing a cup of tea. When Ron entered he greeted the boy.

“Hello Silver Lining.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: Hi everyone! I thank you for reading and giving kudos! It may also seem like Ron’s crying a lot but if you’re eyes are dry when someone you know release heart wrenching sobs due to grief then you might’ve not felt empathetic. And Ron being smart is canon.
> 
> I would like to clear up that Glan means Cleanse in Gaelic. It is a verb. If it is wrong please feel free to correct me, thank you! Anyways, it is the name of the Battle Hammer Axe which Ron used to destroy the locket. It is made by Miro Luna (he later changed his name into Aurelius Fawley and became the Founder of House Fawley which is one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight), a wizard blacksmith who worked with goblins and one of Angelico’s six companions. He made it infused with Basilisk Venom which Angelico Cruzada and Arnold Macmillan received as a gift from his former head of house, Salazar Slytherin himself, as he loves to gift his students some tools they need to make their ambition come true especially if he feels his student is worthy. Glan can only be summoned along with other Horcrux hunting apparatus when Nature choose her champion, in my stories case Ron is the one who Nature chose despite the irregularity of being attacked by one of your predecessor’s brain.
> 
> I searched the Inferi, in its wiki page it says if one is killed by Inferi they will also become Inferius and their corpse will be preserved by Dark Magic for them to continue their master’s bidding and their weaknesses are fire, light, and heat. The twist I added is that they will maintain to be an Inferi only if they’re within the range of a ley line where their caster made them, ley lines are flows of magic of earth. Some ley line are weak to non-existent and some are strong to moderate, I like to headcanon in my head that the place Hogwarts is built has a very strong ley line. As I got side tracked I would like to explain that once Regulus is out of there, he’s like a puppet whose strings are chopped off.


	6. Game Changer Chapter 5: Necessary Evil

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!**

**Game Changer Chapter 5 – Necessary Evil**

* * *

 

Ron could not believe how ~~badass~~ all-around in fighting the dark side Auror Alastor “Mad-Eye” Moody really is.

After Moody called him Silver Being, Moody proceeded to float two kettles filled with tea and numerous tea cups. Told him he laced it with a mild calming draught and to come back at the kitchen as soon as everyone got tea.

He did the chore and he’s panicking inside, thankfully the others did not comment why his hands are shaking as he hands them their tea. Hector tells him to calm down and they have an ally already but Regina’s skeptical and to test Moody by saying: I’m Mad… Duh.

Ron likes Regina and sees her like a grandma as she gives sensible advice that are useful in distracting him from his nightmares but for the first time he thinks she’s barmy. Regina only cackled at him.

When he got back to the kitchen and mumbled what Regina suggested, Moody answered with: “ _Necesse Malum_.”

The others are silent and the next thing he knows his mind is being bombarded with images of I. M. M. A. D. A. A.

It actually stands for International Ministry of Magic Against the Dark Arts Abuse. Apparently it regulates Dark Magic activity ever since the Statue of Secrecy is established and it maintains the Light and Dark concept. Their motto is _Necesse Malum_ which means necessary evil and their acronym is phrased as I’m Mad… Duh.

It’s an open secret organization around the world, they do not forbid Dark Arts practitioners to do their Dark Magic but they intervene when said practitioner started to mess with the Law of Nature. They may want to help and eradicate evil for good but it will disrupt the Balance of Oppositions. And all that things.

Anyways, those are the gist of it as the others quietened down after they sensed he stopped breathing for 45 seconds and his red face is turning faint blue.

As he was busy not breathing, Moody had also explained it to him. He’s a member and so is his mentor, they probably will let Remus join them too but Ron is automatically their member.

When he destroyed the Horcrux Locket last night, it alerted the I’m Mad… Duh and when they looked at their Map of Regulation it is somewhere in London. They’ve been waiting for him to make a move especially after the Department of Mysteries fiasco, him destroying the darkest artefact ever solidified his job and membership.

The original plan had been make Ron test apparate in front of Ollivanders then walk to Gringotts and meet there with Moody as he initiates both Remus and Ron into I’m Mad… Duh society. Then Ron receiving his first pay of 500,000 Galleons as congratulations for destroying the Horcrux and being Nature’s champion just as Nature chose Saoirse, Regina, and Hector through Angelico’s invoked Mother Nature’s Gift as he burn at the stake.

Remus is also receiving his 250,000 Galleons as his membership gift if he accept the job. Their salaries are 200,000 Galleons a year as they’re stationary members and not yet field members. Ron could not keep up as his head swarm with zeroes, he never had a large sum of money before.

Bloody Hell his family did not have that amount of money ever since they’re stripped by the Ministry and other purebloods for being Blood Traitors since 1930. He still wonders why their family is not burned out of the Sacred Twenty-Eight after all the ruckus.

Ron has been briefed by Moody that the stationary members only move within their country with ‘ordinary’ jobs while the field members ‘immerse’ into the Dark Market (illegal poaching of magical beasts, illegal trading and smuggling, slavery, prostitution, mercenary, illegal potions, etc.) to track them and stop it. Usually the field members leave their identity and they will be officially ‘dead’ in paper.

In summary, Moody’s his boss and his mission is to destroy the Horcruxes then he can live and take a job of whatever he want but he will still report to I’m Mad… Duh.

That and Remus might be Moody’s protégé in I’m Mad… Duh just as Tonks is Moody’s protégé in the Auror Department. Then if he accepts he might be Remus’s successor.

It turns out that there are only 30-31 witches and/or wizards allowed to join in every country. Amelia Bones, Horace Slughorn, Pomona Sprout, Cuthbert Binns, Florean Fortescue, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, and Moody are the seniors of the British League. Raziel Cruzada transferred from the Swedish League because she said she needs more experience and Moody requested assistance. Ron feels light-headed as he continue to listen.

Moody did not ask if he accept the job just that as Silver Being he’s membership is sealed. He’s not complaining though, under aged and not yet a graduate of Hogwarts but his bank money is sufficient.

Maybe he can withdraw 15,000 Galleons and start an early Christmas shopping, hell he can help on splurging a little for Bill and Fleur’s wedding feast! Maybe he can also have his own cottage as a safe house to hide his family and younger students from Hogwarts, it may also serve as an infirmary if need be. He can give gifts to his friends, have Raziel and Remus not worry about their Wolfsbane potion, and basically everything they will need material-wise.

When Moody finished talking, he cancelled the protective spells around them and at once he heard his mother clamoring at the kitchen preparing for lunch with Andromeda Black’s help. Ron thanked Moody then proceeded to help them by scourgifying the long dinner table and making the dining ware float and arrange themselves on the long table. Still reeling with the revelation, his mind works on auto-pilot.

Ever since he’s allowed to do magic now that the trace is off him, he immediately have a field day doing his chores by magic. He even magicked Ginny’s chores and Ginny laughed that the only time he does chores willingly is when the trace is off him. He replied that he’ll be the one laughing at Ginny when she have her cleaning spree by magic when the trace is off her.

Ron sat down again beside Moody, feeling drained even though it is only before noon.

He wonders what would happen now, how is he going to tell Harry all of this big news without the mail being intercepted? From him waking up after a couple of days after his best friend left Hogwarts, his magical core already matured and he have silver scars all over his body, him having a werewolf mentor that will also be a new professor and also a new pet since the twins decided they have a conscience, Remus being hired, Kreacher telling his story about what really happened to Regulus who is Sirius’s younger brother, Remus and Raziel retrieving the Inferius Regulus, then Sirius and Kreacher breaking down and will probably held a funeral. Should he tell his best friend that he have a job now though?

 

 _‘I do not advise so… Thee should keep being Silver Being for a while longer. A year later may be preferable_.’ Angelico stated and the rest agreed.

_‘And how can I keep it a secret that long?’_

_‘Silly you! You have us!’ they chorused._

_‘Fair enough.’_

_‘I also think it will be good to use the elf,’_ Saoirse chimed in, _‘they are always out of sight and people only notice them when they need something done.’_

 

Ron just sighed as he put food on his plate, maybe Kreacher or Dobby can get his letters to Harry and Hermione. Next week, Harry would be here and he can finally reassure him in person that he’s alive.

Hermione told him that Harry didn’t want to go but Dumbledore said to him that the faster he can go to the Dursleys and spend a fortnight there, they faster they can get him out of there. Ginny also told him that if Harry could he would’ve been beside him every day.

Ron’s just finishing his second plate when the silent lunch, despite Sirius’ hiccups along with Kreacher’s sniffling, is broken by Raziel who’s sitting across from him, by calling out his name.

 

“Yes ma’am?”

“Please call me Raziel, Ron. I’m supposed to teach you Occlumency this afternoon but with Remus and I bringing Regulus back is quite stressful for everyone since no one expected your mentors to go to a cave to retrieve Lord Black’s Inferious brother and his last message.” She smiled but it looked like a grimace instead. “Maybe we can have our Apparition class at morning then Occlumency at afternoon tomorrow. This afternoon we’ll go to Diagon Alley with your siblings, help with the funeral set up and allow some time for the... elders to plan for a cover story and have some wine moments. What do you think?”

 

As Raziel said siblings; Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Ron, and Ginny looked at each other. They’re being given an escape for a while and they unanimously take it.

 

“We’ll be going then.” Ron voiced what they silently agreed.

“Thank you.” Raziel thanked them.

“What for?” Bill asked.

“Erm. It’s my mannerisms, shouldn’t I thank someone when they decided to spend some time with me especially if I’m bothering them?”

“The only one you might’ve bothered is Mum.” Charlie quipped as Molly let out a suppressed noise.

“You adn’t bothered us.” Fleur added.

“Honestly, we should be thanking you too.” Ginny chimed in.

 

A chorus of Ginny rang around the table, reprimanding her. Sirius merely snorted as he play with his food.

 

“I’ll be fine, I’ve been through his death and grieved for him. I never attended the funeral because… I thought they would not want me near their ‘Perfect Son’ and not...” Sirius could not take it anymore as he abruptly stand up and ran to Buckbeak’s room.

 

The first time he broke down for Regulus is on June 18, 1979* when his mother sent him a howler for the last time, blaming him for being an Order member who are enemies of the Death Eaters and that he should be ashamed he’s with his brother’s killer when she saw Regulus’ face turned into a skull once he’s dead at the family tree. James, Peter, and Remus held him after he broke most of his apartment. A week after that he encouraged James to finally propose to Lily and the two finally tied the knot at Fall.

He already had come to terms that his idiot brother’s dead but it’s a punch to the gut that his brother turned sides and died a martyr, never a coward. That he could’ve helped him if only Regulus reached out and if he hadn’t condemned Regulus once he saw the Dark Mark on his brother’s arm.

Back at the dining room, Remus also rose from his seat albeit more slowly along with the two Tonks women. Andromeda summoned a firewhisky and four glasses as they go to Sirius’s room. Raziel gave Remus the fake Horcrux, Ron did not need to strain his ears when Raziel suggested to give it to Sirius so he can give it to Kreacher to mend their relationship and for Sirius to become a better master.

 

The floo activated and Dumbledore appeared, Moody ushered them to go get their travelling cloaks and to meet at the kitchen.

* * *

 

Ron breathed a sigh of relief once they got back to 12 Grimmauld Place. He never knew he would be happy to be going back to his bed here but he’s still glad he can collapse.

Bill warned him that when girls shop they took hours. He thought he have a lot of experience when he wait for Molly on buying at a thrift shop but oh bloody hell he won’t let his sister, his future sister-in-law, and his mentor near any clothing shop when they’re going shopping for a year.

As soon as they stepped into Diagon Alley armed with Disillusionment and Notice-Me-Not Spells, Raziel steered them to Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occassions. Once she canceled the spells, she made all of them take their measurements and proclaimed everything they purchased for the day is on her. When they started to protest she only said it is a once in a lifetime opportunity so take it or leave it, Bill and Charlie almost turned her down but her eyes flashed with hurt and tried to cover up her frown with a smile.

Bill conceded when Fleur told him that Raziel’s only trying to help and they’re making it difficult by not allowing her to help, Charlie sighed in resignation. Raziel awkwardly stated that they should treat it as if she lost a bet to them and this is her end of the bargain, Ginny quipped that she might regret it but Raziel only looked at them fondly and said it’s worth it.

The shop is not that busy that day so Madam Malkin and her assistants have a field day on measuring them and suggesting some robes for them. Ron and Ginny got a week’s worth new set of Hogwarts Gryffindor Robes and Quidditch Gryffindor Robes.

Ron have 5 new dress robes: snow white and sky blue formal winter dress robes, emerald green and indigo semi-formal dress robes, and an indigo travelling cloak.

Ginny also have 5 new dress robes: lavender and peach blossom semi-formal summer dress robes, sea green and stark white formal winter dress robes, and a deep violet travelling cloak.

Bill and Fleur got 3 new Travelling Cloaks each, all of them are royal blue. Fleur added 2 dress robes for the two of them, one for summer and one for winter. Bill got both set in burnt sienna while Fleur’s summer dress robes is a gold rose and her winter dress robes is tyrian purple.

Charlie got 2 Hebredian Black Dragon-hide Cloak and two pairs of Hebredian Black Dragon-hide Gloves (so he won’t be burned too a crisp soon and serve more dragons as Raziel stated), 1 amber summer dress robes and 1 dark orange winter cloak.

Raziel got a dozen of black everyday wear robes, all with a different style ranging from casual to formal and 2 for combat. Ron noticed she did not try any on as she just handed a slip of paper to an enthusiastic Madam Malkins and told her to surprise her then she goes around complimenting them on their appearance along with praises for Madam Malkins’s tailors that helps them pick an outfit.

All of their purchase are charmed to be self-ironing and self-repairing. They moved on once Raziel finished paying and charming all the bags to fit at their respective owner’s pocket.

 

Raziel had copied their measurements from Madam Malkin’s and lead them to Twilfitt and Tattings. The siblings haven’t set a foot there as it’s so expensive but Raziel would not hear a word of their protests as she pushed them all in while she tattles about their blood rights. The workers warmly welcomed them and did not even bat an eye when Raziel ordered for the Weasley Ceremonial Robes.

They’re excited as they brought out the golden in the inside and warm brown at the outside lined with black at the edges hooded cloaks sewn with the Weasley Family Crest at the left breast part and another large one at the back in golden threads. One of the tailors excitedly told them that they turn pure white with black lining at the edges on winter like weasels do, that they are also self-ironing and self-repairing as well as it cancels the noise the wearer makes and protect against most harmful spells.

An elderly man began telling his opinions and views on the dubbed blood traitors of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. He said he’ll never get what’s the big deal and why the Weasleys are not only stripped of their power but almost stripped of their ancestral lands, he said he pitied them at first but he witnessed their family’s tenacity and he vowed to himself that when the Weasleys set foot in his store he will give their ceremonial cloaks for free as a way to honor them. He finally introduced himself as Octavio Giovanni Tattings and he served them tea and biscuits all the while continuing his monologue on the Weasleys and his association to them through George Janus Weasley IV, Ron almost spat out his tea as George Janus Weasley II in his head started hollering to the heavens on how much he love his brother and his nephew for honoring his name along with their grandfather.

 

They tried the outfits on all at the same time at Octavio’s request as Madam Twilfitt lead the tailors carrying ornate boxes and assign each of them one assistant of their same gender to put on the robes.

 

For the men: a full dress rifle green military-style uniform, golden cords lined the edges of the sleeves, shoulder pads, high collar, and across the torso forming Celtic Knots of the Trinity. Fitting trousers lined with golden cords forming knots at the side, white ankle length socks with the Weasley Family Crest sewn in scarlet red, and black combat steel toed ankle length boots completed the outfit.*

 

For the women: linen chemise as underwear, warm brown underdress (informal wear) with golden embellishments of Celtic Knots of the Trinity on the sleeves and collar, a bliaut dress (fitted dress with side lacings and long sleeves from the 12th century, formal wear) made of rifle green silk and lined with elaborate golden knots, a golden girdle as belt, white ankle length socks with the Weasley Family Crest sewn in scarlet red, black combat steel toed ankle length boots with golden laces, golden silk ribbons to twine at their hair, and a simple Celtic Knot of the Trinity tiara.**

 

After the assistants put them on they also arranged their hair into a certain style: Ginny and Fleur have their hairs parted in the middle, charmed to be longer to the back of their knees and braided with golden silk ribbons then braids are then placed in front and reach their waists. Bill have his hair parted at the left side then single braid at the back, the left part of his bangs are slicked back as his right part are curled into what the assistant called comma bangs. Charlie had his hair parted in the middle and charmed to be sleek and straight. Ron’s hairstyle is simply Bill’s hairstyle without the single braid.

 

When they all saw each other they laughed at how surreal it is then when they truly looked they have different reactions.

 

Bill thought about how gorgeous Fleur is and how she’s also wearing something a Weasley would traditionally wear, before they’re shunned by society and if they’re not so financially challenged, and he almost cried because that’s the woman he will marry and he’s so lucky that even if he’s not yet rich she will still marry him because they see who each other are in the inside.

 

Charlie thought that he will wear this only at formal gathering but he’ll definitely wore it once he has his very own Dragon Reserve and its opening day.

 

Ron feels good that he looks good, he doesn’t even recognize himself but he’s glad he doesn’t look as pompous as Malfoy and that maybe he can pay Raziel and Octavio later.

 

Ginny’s loving every second of her wearing the traditional dress, their ancestors have good taste as it’s really comfortable and has hidden pockets and she looks royal as a princess.

 

Fleur feels like falling in love with a prince as she looks at Bill but as they met their eyes and Bill walks to her then told her how gorgeous she is in the inside when she loves him at his worst and best, Fleur’s determination to marry the one who sees her for who she really is and not for her physical appearance burned like an inferno.

 

Raziel praised them on how charming and beautiful they are then muttered on how she’ll get their parents, the twins, and Percy into the shop someday. Charlie teased the two lovers then Bill and Fleur invited everyone at their wedding in exchange for the clothes.

Madam Twilfitt immediately agreed as she pulled out a portfolio for brides and grooms that contains traditional and non-traditional wear for all seasons for them to take home and go over along with an offer of 50% discount but it can be free if they allow her to make the couple model her new couple robes. Fleur asked how many will they model and when Mister Tattings chimed in they’ll model 300 couple robes for all occasions and seasons her eyes lit up and she agreed. Everyone cheered and congratulations rang out as Bill also agreed then they discussed that they will model for two years.

As they hurried back to dress on their normal clothes, he heard Raziel requesting for a Black Cloak traditionally for the dead and another Black Cloak for mourning. His smile slipped off a little. He decided to eavesdrop to hear Raziel’s explanation.

She only said the Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengamot, the Minister of Magic, and the Undertaker of the Mysteries request it for a purpose that will be revealed in the right time. Madam Twilfitt and Mister Tattings immediately agreed and affirm their trust in this request.

After that Raziel put on the charms on them again and shrink their ornate boxes they went to the muggle world. Ron could not see her purchase but he knew Raziel had them.

 

 _‘It seems like she’s planning a big reveal~!’_ Susana Iris Slughorn sing-song in their shared headspace.

 

 _‘I suddenly feel a shift in the alignment of the stars, there’s a storm coming Ron. Be prepared as it seems we’ll not only be the ones to move.’_ Altair Phines Black cautioned. He’s a seer and terrifyingly good at identifying omens as well as feeling danger before everyone else can sense it.

 

They then shopped in a muggle boutique clothes shop for middle class and everyone bought a baseball cap to wear as they saw almost every single muggle owns one. They mostly bought plain shirts, flannel shirts, jeans, some underwear, belts, and two pairs of trainers each. Raziel paid mostly for everything and consented on the others to buy some things for themselves.

Bill bought a pair of dangling arrow earrings, Fleur bought a couple of square sunglasses, red and pink lipstick, mascara and eyebrow pencil.

Charlie bought an oddly small dragon-shaped backpack and odd dragon stuffed toy.

Raziel gave Ron and Ginny some muggle cash so Ron bought a few chokers to hide the silver scars around his neck, some scarves, and a couple of black leather jackets he thinks will fit to Sirius while Ginny have three ‘little black dresses’ and a set of butterfly clips.

Raziel snagged six black mesh shirts (three short sleeved and three long sleeved) for men and three black crop tops in different sizes.

 

Once they’re back at the Wizarding World they shrank what they bought and Raziel suggested they eat at Brews and Stews to eat some seafood, they readily agreed as they haven’t have seafood for a while. It turns out one of the chefs and co-owner of the hostel-seafood restaurant is Raziel’s cousin, Wenzail Zafe, who insisted the food is on the house so their food is free.

They’re served with grilled scallops paired with chorizo and bacon, smoked haddock, fish and chips, iced honey lemon tea, and black pudding. They thanked the staff for their hospitality and they thanked Raziel as they vow to pay her back, Raziel only requested to be invited to Bill and Fleur’s wedding as she’s interested on how British Wizarding wedding works differently. They immediately invited her then they also invited Wenzail and their staff, they also agreed and promised to bring seafood cuisine to their reception as gifts for them. They chatted about mundane things then, on work and school and the general situation of the Wizarding world.

 

After the late snack/early dinner, Raziel herded them to Praedico Predico and told them that whatever they buy it’s on her again and to never set foot outside until she got back from Janus Galloglass. They obeyed her as they ran around the shop to find what among the lucky charms, fortune talismans, and amulets should they buy.

 

When she got back she paid for the last time on their purchases.

Bill and Fleur got charmed couple rings that lets them know their status, heartbeats, and location of each other, they also got multiple braided bracelets.

Charlie got a pocket watch charmed to replicate something (soon, he used it on Molly’s clock and he has a pocket watch replica of it), a drawing pad with sketching quills, and three dozen of charmed compasses where a person would drop their blood and the compass would lead to them wherever they are.

Ron got a new chess set in Gryffindor colors with an extra feature that the shopkeeper told him would activate when its owner is in danger, a whip made from a tail of a stingray used for stunning not only people and animals but also ghosts and spirits and a charmed knife that has unlocking charms like the one Sirius lent to Harry.

Ginny have two charmed quills that turns into a lightning rod used for stunning people, three Notice-Me-Not amulets, and a bracelet that contains honeyed black tea that’s charmed to be always full and changes temperature depending on the drinker’s mood. Raziel got an assortment of scented candles and paper flowers, and 100 trunks with undetected extendable charms.

 

All in all they got home in positive spirits but Ron felt like collapsing already, he hadn’t even know he’s exhausted until they flooed home. He bid Molly and Arthur goodnight as he wants to skip dinner to sleep and that they already ate. The floo activated and Snape stepped out of the flames and shit started to hit the fan as their two resident werewolves ganged up on him.

* * *

 

Raziel began growling with her wand drawn and Remus responded by hissing as he holds her around the waist to keep her at bay at the threat. The threat in the form of Ron’s potions professor: Severus Snape. Dumbledore and McGonagall also tumbled out of the floo after Snape.

 

“YOU VINDICTIVE, BITTER, LOATHSOME, VILE AND FOUL WEREWOLF HATER!!! DO YOU KNOW THE EXTENT OF WHAT YOU DID?! NOT ONLY TO REMUS JOHN SKIT*** LUPIN BUT ALSO TO THE OTHER WEREWOLVES HERE IN BRITAIN?!-“ Raziel coughed a little then bellowed.

 

“HUH?! DO YOU EVEN THINK WITH YOUR ATTANS BANANER**** HEAD YOU!!! CHILDRENS FUTURE SHATTERED AND THEIR SUICIDE RATES INCREASED YOU FUCKER AND OUR BRETHEN TURN TO ILLEGAL MEANS TO survive-“ Raziel choked. “YOU FAN TA DIG***** HELVETTES FITTSKAP!!!”****** Raziel’s pained screams echoed around Grimmauld Place. She struggles to either get her wand on the floor where it cluttered after Remus wrestled it from her or attacking Snape the muggle way.

 

Snape looked at them in disdain throughout the rant but Ron watch for Remus to make a move. The others are screaming in his head to look out for Remus and sure enough Remus’s hold on Raziel loosened.

Raziel launched herself on Snape and immediately threw his wand away, Remus joined them and got Snape in a chokehold as Raziel’s pin Snape’s limbs on the floor. Ron blinked and the next thing he knows the three are in pinned with invisible force at different sides of the kitchen with Molly’s wand drawn.

 

“I can smell him on you. Peter Pettigrew! Where is he Snape? Maybe if you tell me where he is I won’t hex you.” Remus growled and at once Ron felt awake as is ice suddenly flows in his blood.

 

“Remus! He’s an ally no matter how slimy. Back down on your tirade for once and make him sing where the ratty traitor is.” Moody barked on Remus.

 

“I do not-“ Snape’s drawling voice is interrupted by Remus.

 

“Liar! You reek of him! I can recognize his scent and it’s clearly Peter!”

 

Raziel’s indigo eyes turned into glinting amber as she snarl and attempt to reach for Severus Snape’s collar again despite Molly’s _Impedimenta_. Sirius arrived at the scene looking haggard along with Kreacher, who wears the fake Slytherin locket just as Ron is wearing the original, and the twins flanked them.

 

“You need to tell them where he is! We need to prove Sirius is innocent so Harry would not go back to those stupid muggles.” Ron added from his place at the middle of the stairs with Ginny and Charlie beside him.

 

“Stay out of the adults-“ Snape started as Sirius interrupted him this time.

 

“He can say it as he’s involved especially when Peter Pettigrew paraded around as Scabbers which is Ron’s rat.” Sirius sharply cut in as Molly gasped and Percy’s heavy scroll thudded as it fall down from his hands. Dumbledore’s twinkling eyes sharpened as McGonagall look ready to snap.

 

“I slept beside him for three years ever since Percy handed him down to me, I took care of him when he’s feeling sick and Hermione kept on bringing Crookshanks to our dorm where I kept him safe, we had an argument when he ‘died’ as Scabbers and thanks to him I got dragged under the Whomping Willow through the arm and broke my leg holding on the roots so the Grim would not kill me just as Sirius almost stabbed him that night he trespassed in our dormitory. Harry does not want him dead but I want him in Azkaban to pay for his crimes and to be far away from my family as he lived with us for twelve years and I can’t stomach that we cared for a Death Eater who staged my best friend’s parents in our own home.” Ron stated as he get down the stairs and stood in front of Snape still stuck on the wall.

 

Arthur looked livid as the rest of his family along with McGonagall looked on horrified. Moody’s face is stoic while Dora’s face is unreadable. Dumbledore looked like he wanted to sigh.

 

“Besides Snivellus, don’t you want to get back at him for causing Lily’s death?” Sirius sniped.

 

Gasps and labored breaths are the ones only heard. Molly’s wand cluttered to the floor but she picked them up again and cancelled the enchantments she used.

 

“Let’s try this again... where were you Severus Snape?” Raziel calmly questioned.

 

“My house.” Snape sharply answered, clearly irritated by the constant interruption.

 

“Oh Kreacher? Can you please check for a ratty man in Spinner’s End for me?” Raziel asked the lone house elf, kneeling on his level for eye contact as Kreacher immediately light up.

 

“Oh yes Miss Raz! What does Miss Raz wants Kreacher to do to the ratty man?”

 

“Thank you Kreacher! I want you to bring him here with all of his left sleeve torn, please?”

 

“Miss Raz wishes are my command! Miss Raz helped Master Regulus home and helped Kreacher and Master Sirius relationship bearable. Kreacher loves to serve you, Master Remus and Master Ron! I’ll bring ratty man here with left sleeves torn!” Kreacher babbled before disappearing to thin air with a soft pop.

 

Ron sighed and fiddled with Slytherin’s locket as he step away from Snape. Sirius side-hugged him.

 

“A Death Eater? In my home?” Molly whispered to herself in horror, everyone looked at her and she looked like a ticking bomb.

 

“Mom-“ Bill started but he quietened when Arthur raised his palm as if to say stop.

 

It’s bad enough that Molly can raise hell but the world will stop and look in disappointment when Arthur is angry but both of them angry? At the same person whom Kreacher will bring? All the Gods and Goddesses will eagerly look at the spectacle and later bless the victim to survive just to see the victim suffer some more after being walked in the hellish warpath called the Weasley-Prewett Parents Wrath.

 

As if there’s an unspoken announcement, all the Weasley children with Fleur ran to the stairs for distance and viewing purposes. The twins joined Charlie and Ginny while Percy immediately side-hug Ron and keep him at his side, Bill and Fleur made up the rear and near the lower part to prevent the youngsters to joining the fray and to protect them. All of them draw their wands and get into various defensive positions as soon as they saw Molly and Arthur draw their own.

Remus, Dumbledore, and McGonagall are in front of the children. Tonks and Moody each have a window to guard, Snape is beside the floo with Raziel and Sirius while the Weasley parents are in the middle of the living room. All the dining ware are shrunk and put inside Sirius pocket.

Ron yawned as he leaned his head on Percy’s shoulder, both of them are tall but Percy’s taller than him is his 6’4.5 height. He only heard Kreacher’s soft pop, Pettigrew’s shriek, and his parents bellowing as he slipped into unconsciousness thanks to his pounding headache.

He could not stay awake even if the others tell him so, the force of two bearers of the Dark Mark and their Dark Lord near made him collapse.

* * *

 

Ron’s nightmare of having dinner with all of his family with Harry, Luna, Fleur, Angelina, Lee and a blonde woman he did not know at the Burrow with the door shattered to pieces. A white snake-like bald man with red eyes and no nose stepped in and next thing he knows the place is bathed in Avade Kedavra green, everyone is dead except for him and the snake man. He’s on the floor and snake man hovered over him, he could not hear his speech as he’s busy crying and trying to beat snake man into a pulp.

The next thing he knows he’s inside a glass trophy and being humiliated by Death Eaters as the snake man he now identified as Voldemort gloat on how he got the Boy-Who-Lived’s thing he’ll miss the most. His pet snake turned into a dragon and devoured him after setting him on fire.

The next thing he knew is that water surrounded him then the event of him destroying the Horcrux came to life. Hissing sounds came from his mouth and black smoke from red eyes inside the locket surrounds him.

 

**_"I have seen your heart, and it is mine. I have seen your dreams, Ronald Weasley, and I have seen your fears. All you desire is possible, but all that you dread is also possible... Least loved, always, by the mother who craved a daughter... Least loved, now, by the girl who prefers another... Second best, always, eternally overshadowed..." the dark voice jeered._ **

 

Ghostly but beautiful silver beings emerged from the locket. Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Harry, Fleur, Ginny, and Hermione surround him... his family.

 

**_“Ron... I’m disappointed with you. You gave your mother, my wife, grief ever since you were born the wrong gender.”_ **

 

**_“You’re such a disappointment Ron Weasley! You do not live up to your brothers’ accomplishments and my expectations, that’s the least you could do for disappointing me for not being born a girl!”_ **

 

**_“You’re not the coolest, the first to ever get something new, you’re lazy and you don’t take your schooling seriously you might end up living homeless.”_ **

 

**_“You’re not the bravest, you’re not cut out for adventures and you’ll only slow down your companions.”_ **

 

**_“You’re not the smartest nor the person who’s destined for great things just like what mother said to me. You’re full of insecurities and hated being poor.”_ **

 

**_“You’re actually born to be our test subject along with Percy. You’re not the funniest or even the daughter mom wants. Thank Merlin for small mercies eh, right Ronniekins?”_ **

 

**_“You’re not the wittiest, you’re actually alone. Do you think you and Harry will still be a trio after Hogwarts with Hermione? They’ll leave you once they saw how good for nothing you are.”_ **

 

**_“You’re not the prettiest, confident, beautiful, athletic, and magically gifted independent girl. I’m literally perfect thanks to my resiliency to live through Voldemort and boys are in awe of me while girls wants to be me, what are you? A virgin prude who’s a sidekick tag along.”_ **

 

**_“We were better without you. Happy, without you. You’re mother confessed she would’ve preferred me as a son. I am the Chosen One, I can save the whole world from Voldemort without you. People only need to see me or hear my name to give them hope. You’re just an unnamed boy who would risk his life for mine and you’ll be forgotten.”_ **

 

**_“Who could like you compared to Harry Potter or even Viktor Krum? What are you compared to the Chosen One? What woman would take you? You are nothing. Nothing but a dirty pig, fat and disgusting. An insensitive wart with an emotional range of a teaspoon. The person who always make me cry and suffer thanks to your idiocrasy, insensitivity, insecurity, jealousy, and laziness. Also a boy who could not control his hormones around other women!”_ **

 

**_“Did you know that you’re a sexual predator I can kill? You only see my looks and you’re salivating like a dog, did you know what happens to dogs who attacked? They get killed or ‘put down’.”_ **

 

Ron swung the hammer down and he woke up gasping.

He came down for tea at the kitchen and found Madam Bones with two steaming cups of tea. He sat in front of her as she sipped her tea.

 

 ** _“This might be as well our last interaction Mr. Ronald Weasley, it was nice to meet you. Welcome to I. M. M. A. D. A. A. and I hope you live long.”_** Amelia stated amicably as if commenting on the good weather.

 

 ** _“_** ** _How are you Madam Bones?”_** Ron asked after he sipped his tea. He just feels like she knows the answer.

 

**_“Please address me as Amelia, I had fought the Dark Lord and died valiantly but I want you to check up on Susan Bones and bring her to safety which is preferably Pomona Sprout’s Gardenia Bungalow. Please help her on arranging my funeral, I already have a place to be buried at Godric’s Hollow and my funeral services are already paid for.”_ **

 

 ** _“It will be done. Do you have anything to say to her?”_**  Ron reassured her.

 

 ** _“Tell everyone that my last words are Necesse Malum.”_** Amelia stated as she stared at his eyes. Sapphire blue meets bright baby blue and they just know.

 

**_“Necesse Malum.”_ **

* * *

 

Ron woke up gasping as Ginny, Percy, Molly, Remus, and Tonks hover around him. Raziel appeared with a tray of biscuits as Kreacher carry strong tea.

 

“Necesse Malum. That’s her last words.” Ron blurted out to Raziel whose eyes widened.

 

“W-who?” Raziel asked as her hands shook and Remus audibly gulped.

 

“Madam Bones, she’s dead. She said she fought the Dark Lord in my dream. Take care of Susan, get her to Pomona Sprout’s Gardenia Bungalow.” Ron said in between gasps while being sandwiched by Molly and Ginny.

 

Raziel whipped out her wand and nonverbally produced a patronus, two silver 15 foot saltwater crocodile emerged from her wand.

 

“Tell Rufus Scrimgeor that the murdered Head of the DMLE is confirmed to be killed by the Dark Lord. And you tell the Undertaker.” Raziel ordered as the two enormous crocodiles vanished.

 

“Since when have you been dreaming and screaming?” she asked.

 

“I don’t remember.” Ron shaked his head. “I remember my nightmares but I don’t remember screaming.”

 

“You do scream, we wake you up and made you drink some tea then you sleep like a baby. We’re trying to talk to you about it but you don’t seem to really remember.” Ginny interjected.

 

“I what?”

 

“We need to start on your Occlumency but for now this will do.” Raziel said as she tie a dreamcatcher on Ron’s head of the bed.

 

“Raziel, why did you send those? What’s happening?” Molly asked shakily.

 

“Molly, I hate to break it to you but whatever the Brain had done to your son. It changed him and we need to adjust, this is some serious shit I’m not awake enough to talk to but we can trust Ron. After all, Madam Bones is really dead and found in her home since 9 PM thanks to Susan but she’s been dead for a few hours. I think it might’ve coincide with Ron losing consciousness at the stairs as he seems to be more sensitive to Dark Magic now and the Bones live near Grimmauld.”

 

“Mum, I’ll be fine. Just leave Percy here with Milly if it’s okay.”

 

“It’s more than okay, everyone need their sleep especially you.” Percy scolded Ron as he ruffled his brother’s hair while petting Milly who’s on his lap.

 

“And Molly let them sleep in, Merlin knows that the best way to not have a cranky teenager is them waking up at noon.” Raziel grumbled as she quickly hug Ron then usher herself out with Kreacher. Molly and Ginny kissed him on his cheeks and Ron waved the others goodbye. He also thanked Kreacher who gave him a bow and exchanged goodnights with Tonks and Remus.

 

Percy sat next to him and offered his arm on Ron’s side, Ron hugged Percy’s arm and together they laid down with Percy on his back and Ron cuddling his side.

 

“A galleon for your thoughts?” Percy asked.

 

“I’m not the same just as the Wizarding world is not the same anymore.” Ron replied as his eyes flashed silver before he closed it while breathing in deep breaths.

 

Ron and Percy are used to sleeping next to someone when they were kids and Ron’s favorite to sleep is Percy. He’s not like Bill and Molly who’s cuddling you to death, Arthur, Charlie, and Ginny who take your space or the twins who can kick you out of the bed or wake up in weird positions. Percy like his space but wants something cuddling him, Ron likes some space too but wants to cuddle something. Cuddling is easy with them when they were kids.

But not right now...

Ron untangled himself from Percy’s side and slipped his hand to lace their fingers. Percy squeezed their fingers and closed his eyes, wondering when did his brother grew into someone he did not know well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes:  
> * Please search those military uniform of the royals in the UK for men.  
> ** Please search those 12th century dresses for women or reference Merida’s mother: Queen Elinor’s outfit.  
> *** Skit = Crap  
> **** Attans Bananer = Damn Bananas  
> ***** Fan ta dig = Fuck you  
> ****** Helvettes fittskap = Hell’s cuntiness


End file.
